Un poco menos solos
by Isabel Nightray
Summary: Posterior al tercer impacto, Shinji y Asuka enfrentan la vida en un mundo desierto en el que quizás solo se tengan el uno al otro, teniendo que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas y sus sentimientos encontrados por el otro, bajo la realización de que, pese a todo, ninguno quiere estar solo.
1. Compartida Soledad

**Hola, Hola, este es mi primer intento de un EVA fic. Es más que todo un experimento, veamos cómo funciona,** **¡** **espero les guste y me envíen su opinión! Siempre escucho música cuando escribo, las canciones de hoy son todas de Foo Fighters: Best of you, Come Alive y Stranger Things have happened.**

* * *

 **Compartida Soledad**

 _ **No sé dónde estoy.**_

La oscuridad y el silencio me embargan por doquier, en un metafórico capullo de nada, como envolviéndome en el mismo aire que respiro… y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera estoy segura de estar respirando.

¿Acaso alguna vez sentí mis respiros cuando mi cuerpo lo hacía por inercia? Todo parece estar funcionando por piloto automático, si es que acaso hay algo aún funcionando dentro de mí.

De pronto, no estaba segura de nada, todo en mi cabeza es una recolección de recuerdos neblinosos, ya no soy capaz de distinguir que es real y que no lo es. No soy capaz de separar mis recuerdos de mis fantasías, mis memorias de mis pesadillas, ni la realidad del sueño.

 _¿_ _Estoy despierta? No lo sé._ No me siento despierta, tampoco siento dormir. A decir verdad, no puedo sentir nada. No siento ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, no siento el increíble dolor que siempre me rodea, no siento la presión en mi pecho que me aplasta todos los días, no siento la tortura en mi cabeza, ni el fuego en mis manos... _**No me siento como yo.**_

Intento moverme, pero no soy capaz de siquiera saber dónde tengo comienzo y dónde final.

No puedo ver nada, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera en los peores días de mi existencia, donde requería de toda mi voluntad para siquiera levantarme de la cama, podía recordar que hubiese sido tan difícil abrir los ojos.

De pronto, me pregunté si de hacerlo lograría ver algo.

 _¿_ _En verdad estoy en la oscuridad o solamente no puedo despertar?_

Intento concentrarme en recordar qué estaba haciendo por última vez. Pero todo dentro de **mí** parece estar revuelto en una misma memoria, como si toda mi existencia hubiese sido reducida a un mero segundo donde todo pensamiento que jamás he tenido se mezcló en uno solo.

 _ **Shinji Ikari**_.

De alguna manera, tiene que ver con Shinji Ikari. El tercero. El idiota. No logro ubicar porqué, pero ahí se dirigen mis pensamientos.

 _Pero,_ _¿_ _qué?_

Todo está revuelto, por eso no soy capaz de recordar nada.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Dónde estoy?**_

Hago un esfuerzo por canalizar cada pensamiento a ubicar mi último recuerdo, si logro saber qué hacía, quizás recuerde dónde estoy y qué fue lo que me pasó.

Mis ideas se rehúsan a alejarse de Shinji Ikari. Supongo que tiene que ver con él. Pero de alguna manera no logro ubicarlo a él tampoco. Su nombre y su rostro aparecen aleatoriamente en mis pensamientos, pero no logro recordar si estaba con él, o qué fue lo que pasó.

Lo veo el día que lo conocí. Sigue viéndose como poca cosa. Como alguien asustado y débil. Puedo verlo en batalla a mi lado, las únicas ocasiones donde demuestra valor. Puedo verme insultándolo, llamándolo idiota. Puedo ver cómo no tiene la fuerza de enfrentarse a mí.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Por qué siquiera debería estar pensando en el idiota Shinji?**_

Y entonces lo recuerdo.

De golpe, todo vuelve a mi mente con una rapidez inquietante. Como los oficiales de NERV me dejaron en la cápsula, pese a que ya no soy capaz ni siquiera de sincronizar con la Unidad 02, la realización de que quizás me dejaron ahí para morir, algo que se confirma cuando las fuerzas del ejército japonés soltaban ataque a mi alrededor, tratando de matarme. Cómo de pronto la idea se mete en mi sangre: voy a morir, y a pesar de que he pasado las últimas semanas suplicando por la muerte, me llega con claridad el pensamiento de que no deseo morir.

 _ **No deseo morir.**_

Mamá. Recuerdo sentir su presencia en el Evangelion, me está llamando, me pide que me mueva, que luche. Su voz en mi cabeza vuelve todo más real. Cómo he sido una tonta, como en verdad no estaba sola. Mamá siempre estuvo conmigo. Mamá me veía pelear, me veía ganar, me veía perder, y me vio cuando me rendí. Pero siempre estuvo ahí.

De pronto, la fuerza vuelve a mi cuerpo como una pequeña llama que se convierte en un incendio.

 _ **No deseo morir. No deseo morir. No deseo morir.**_

Las imágenes de la batalla caen sobre mí como llamaradas. Puedo ver mis ataques, puedo sentirlos en alguna parte de mí, puedo verme ganando contra posibilidades imposibles. Pero luego todo cambió. Perdí. De una manera horrible y cruel. Esos monstruos bastardos me dejaron en pedazos.

 _ **Morí.**_

 _¿_ _Es por eso que no siento nada?_

 _¿_ _Es por eso que me envuelve la oscuridad y el silencio?_

 _¿_ _Así se siente la muerte?_

 _¿_ _Es por eso que estoy pensando en el idiota?_

Porque Shinji Ikari me dejó morir. Porque Shinji no fue a ayudarme, pese a la promesa de Misato de que esperara por él. Shinji no apareció.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Shinji me dejo sola... y morí.

Pero eso no está bien, lo sé porque apenas la realización de lo que ocurrió cae sobre mí, también cae el dolor de mis heridas. Ahora puedo sentir mi cuerpo de nuevo. Todo duele, y no se supone que la muerte duela.

A menos que merecidamente ya esté en el infierno. Sí, eso debe ser.

 _ **Estoy muerta, en el infierno, y voy a sufrir el dolor de mis heridas a cada segundo de la eternidad.**_

Mis ojos finalmente se abren, pero en verdad no hay nada a mí alrededor. No puedo ver fuego, ni al diablo, ni las almas torturadas. Quizás esto no es el infierno.

El sonido de agua reemplaza el silencio y puedo verme flotando sobre una masa de agua de color rojo carmesí. Mis ojos van bajando por mi cuerpo, y pese al dolor y a mis recuerdos de desmembramiento, me veo entera. Ambos ojos funcionan, mi brazo no está cortado, y no parece faltarme nada.

Quizás es parte del castigo del dolor, que todo esté ahí para que pueda doler aún más.

El agua es extraña. Es más densa y huele a sangre. Es LCL. Quizás no estoy muerta. Quizás estoy dentro de la unidad 02 esperando morir. De pronto el olor me hace sentir enferma, pero no soy capaz de encontrar voluntad para siquiera moverme en el agua.

Mi cuerpo duele, pero no responde a mi llamado. Me dejaron aquí para morir. Al menos debería sentir a Mamá, pero no puedo hacerlo. Esto tampoco huele como mi unidad 02. Esto huele diferente, huele a... Shinji. Eso es. El LCL se mezcla con el olor de Shinji.

 _¿_ _Acaso fue él quien me_ _dejó_ _aquí para morir?_

Tiene sentido. Ya me ha salvado muchas veces, y ni siquiera le he dado las gracias. Quizás el chico que saltó a un volcán contra órdenes directas por mí, ya no cree que valga el riesgo. Quizás prefirió salvarse él, quizás no creyó que valía la pena rescatarme, quizás el engaño de fachada fuerte y talentosa que mantenía frente a él despareció, quizás él ya vio lo que saben todos los demás. Quizás ya sabe que no tengo valor, que no soy fuerte, que no soy en ninguna manera indispensable, que soy débil, toxica y que debe mantenerse lo más lejos posible de mí. Quizás por eso me dejó morir, no valía la pena rescatarme.

 _¿_ _Por qué no lo haría?_ Todos los demás ya lo han hecho. Todos los demás ya me han dejado sola. Todos los demás ya entendieron que no valía el esfuerzo. Sólo Shinji ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido de no verlo.

Mi padre lo vio. Mi madrastra lo vio. Kaji lo vio. Misato lo vio. El Comandante Ikari. El Subcomandante Fuyutsuki. La Dra. Akagi. La primera. Todos en NERV me veían como algo reemplazable, y así me reemplazaron cuando ya no les fui de uso. Me abandonaron a morir. Y ahora Shinji lo ha hecho también.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de culparlo, siempre pensé que era un idiota por salvarme, pese a que todo lo que hacía era insultarlo y empequeñecerlo. Debería odiarme más que los demás, a él traté de herirlo apropósito. Él debió odiarme desde el comienzo, y ahora lo hace, y me dejo morir.

De pronto otra serie de imágenes vuelven a mí. Pero esto no es un recuerdo… ¿o si lo es?

Es el día del infame beso, el día que intenté en vano obtener una reacción de él, sólo para ser rechazada nuevamente. Solo que esta vez es diferente, estoy en la mesa, y Shinji está suplicando. Está pidiendo mi ayuda, está diciendo que somos iguales, está diciendo que quiere quedarse conmigo.

Está suplicando. Pero no me importa. Él me dejó ahí para morir porque no valía nada. Él me dejó sola para ser desmembrada por esos monstruos cuando pudo haberme ayudado. Él me abandonó porque yo no valía la pena. Él se rindió conmigo.

 _ **Él me**_ _ **abandonó**_ _ **... y ahora tiene el nervio de venir a pedir mi ayuda.**_

 _¿_ _Por qué lo ayudaría a él, cuando él no me_ _ayudó_ _a mí?_

 _Todos esos años de rechazos y abandono se aglomeran sobre mí, mientras esos ojos débiles y desesperados no dejan de suplicar._

 _¿_ _Por qué es tan estúpido?_ _¿_ _En realidad pensó que lo ayudaría?_ _¿_ _En realidad es tan estúpido para creer que, pese a lo que me hizo, yo podría ayudarlo? Sí que es un imbécil. Es un idiota._

 _Yo no quiero ayudarlo, quiero hundirlo._

 _Quiero infringirle algo del dolor que me_ _causó_ _a_ _mí_ _saber que mi última esperanza me dejaba de lado_ _como todos los demás._

 _Quiero herirlo, quiero que sufra como sufro yo. Quiero que se sienta igual de rechazado a como yo me sentí el día del maldito beso._

Entonces eso hago. Digo todas las palabras que él siempre ha esperado oír de mí, y termino de hundirlo en la miseria y autocompasión.

 _ **Ahora**_ _ **sí**_ _ **somos iguales, Shinji Ikari.**_

Finalmente se rompe, nunca había visto a Shinji molesto. Había escuchado las historias, de cómo había secuestrado la Unidad 01 cuando Toji Suzuhara había sido vuelto piloto y su padre lo había obligado a atacar a su amigo sin su consentimiento, Shinji había intentado destruir el Geofront. Había escuchado sobre eso, pero no lo había visto. Nunca había visto a Shinji Ikari molesto.

Pero lo estaba viendo ahora. Lo estaba llevando al límite. Primero lo tomó contra los muebles, y cuando no hubo nada más, fue contra mí.

Sus manos están en mi cuello, y no me importa. Si hasta Shinji puede dejarme sola para morir, entonces ya nada tiene sentido. Ni siquiera intento detenerlo.

 _'Si nadie me quiere, entonces todos pueden morir'_

Su voz suena fría y ajena, pero se repite en mi mente como un disco rayado.

Mis ojos van a mi derecha, eso no pudo ser un recuerdo. Eso nunca ocurrió. Mis ojos vuelven a cerrarse, y el dolor vuelve a envolver mi cuerpo. La muerte no ha llegado, mi cuerpo sigue doliente por doquier, y sigo sola sobre el LCL. Shinji no me ha matado. _Shinji no está aquí._

 _'Ocurrió'_ la voz me hace abrir los ojos de nuevo. Lo primero que noto son sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Su piel está más pálida que de costumbre, con un brillo extraño que la rodea.

La primera elegida. Definitivamente estoy teniendo una pesadilla moribunda si Rei Ayanami aparece en mis pensamientos. Quiero decirle que se largue. Que no quiero dedicar mis últimos pensamientos de vida a alguien que odio incluso más que a Shinji Ikari. A la maldita muñeca del Comandante. No quiero su maldita mirada sin expresión sobre mí mientras muero, burlándose de mí y recordándome como pese a ser una muñeca sin sentimientos, todos parecen quererla más que a mí. Quiero gritarle que me deje en paz, pero no encuentro mi voz por ningún lado.

 _'Ikari-kun te llamó._ _Aún_ _te llama. Lo que viste ocurrió'_

Realmente estoy tratando de ignorarla. Nada de lo que dice tiene el menor sentido. Obviamente estoy alucinando, y en verdad odio mi mente por no poder alucinar cualquier cosa diferente a Rei Ayanami.

Shinji no está llamándome. El idiota debe estar lo más lejos posible de mí. No puede llamarme. Si hubiera querido llamarme habría ido en mi ayuda.

De pronto, mi mente está llena de pedazos incompletos de información. Un ángel en una cruz del sótano de NERV. Gendo Ikari intentando unir otro ángel con Rei Ayanami. Rei abandonándolo para ir con Shinji a la superficie. Shinji entrando en total pánico al ver lo que la serie EVA hizo conmigo. Shinji siendo atrapado por la luz.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Instrumentación humana?**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Tercer Impacto?**_

Todas las ideas e imágenes se aglomeran de golpe en mi cabeza, causándome un intenso dolor. Pero he visto suficiente para entender. Finalmente entiendo la razón de NERV, de SEELE, de los Evangelion, y de nosotros los pilotos.

 _'Ikari Shinji-kun fue presentado con la decisión final, y te_ _buscó_ _a ti por ayuda, piloto Soryu'_

Eso no puede ser correcto. Si lo que está mostrándome es verdad, sobre la instrumentalidad mezclando las almas humanas en un mismo ser, sin barreras, donde no existieran secretos ni dolor. El idiota de Shinji tenía la posibilidad de buscar a cualquiera.

A su madre. A su padre. A Mistato. A la misma primera elegida Rei Ayanami. Cualquiera era mejor decisión que yo.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Por qué diablos me buscaría a mí?**_

 _'_ _Ikari-kun te_ _llamó_ _._ _Aún_ _te llama'_

Si eso es verdad, entonces todo lo que hice fue empujarlo a detonar el apocalipsis. Llevarle al borde del abismo y terminar de empujarlo. Hacerle ver que no existía ninguna otra opción. Darle permiso para hacer lo que ya quería hacer, y acabar con todo.

Entonces todo terminó. Así se siente la nada.

 _¿_ _Entonces por qué_ _aún_ _duele?_

 _'Ikari-kun rechazó la instrumentación para él. Siente que no sentir dolor, también significa que no sentirá felicidad. Deseó la instrumentación para los demás, en un mundo_ _donde él_ _no existiera'_

Ahora, eso suena como Shinji.

El idiota está muerto, entonces.

 _'Ikari-kun no está muerto. Aún existe, pero no en el consciente de la instrumentación._ _Deseó_ _por un mundo donde nadie lo recordara, dijo que sería mejor así'_

Definitivamente eso suena como Shinji. Pero, entonces, _¿_ _por qué yo puedo recordarlo y pensar en él si se supone que no existe en el consciente de la instrumentación donde nos dejó a todos los demás?_

 _'De todos los seres en la tierra, pidió por ti, piloto Soryu'_ esa no era la voz de Ayanami, pero venía del mismo lugar de donde podía ver su cabeza. Era una voz de un hombre. Una voz desconocida para mí.

De pronto, me duele más la cabeza. No entiendo qué intentan decirme. Ya entendí que el idiota me buscó, pero no puedo pensar porqué, ni qué se supone que significa eso.

 _'No has entrado al proceso de instrumentación humana aun, Piloto Soryu. Si decides hacerlo, tú también tendrás un mundo donde no exista Shinji Ikari'_

Quise decir que eso no tenía sentido. Si él había decidido no existir en el mundo, no tenía lógica que me preguntaran mi opinión al respecto. Suena a que el idiota ya decidió por sí mismo, para variar.

 _'De todos los seres en la tierra, pidió por ti, Piloto Soryu'_

Realmente no sé quién es el hombre, pero ya quiero que se vaya y me deje hablando con la cabeza flotante e inexpresiva de Ayanami otra vez. No entiendo qué quiere decirme con eso.

 _'Pidió por ti, y sólo por ti. Así que tú tienes derecho a d_ _ecidir, Piloto Soryu'_

Esa afirmación me golpea como una daga envenenada en el alma. Soy especial al resto del mundo, porque Shinji me busco a mí.

No a Misato.

No a Rei Ayanami.

No a su madre.

A mí.

Soy especial porque él lo hizo así.

Por eso están aquí. Por eso estoy yo aquí.

Por eso se me está presentando con la opción de aceptar o rechazar el proceso.

Las imágenes del proceso vuelven a mi mente. Dentro de la instrumentación podría crear mi mundo ideal, como un niño que juega con la arena, intentando construir un castillo perfecto.

Un mundo para mí. Un mundo sin dolor. Un mundo sin mentiras. Un mundo sin secretos. Un mundo sin decepciones. Un mundo sin llanto. Un mundo sin soledad. Un mundo sin problemas. Un mundo sin Shinji Ikari.

De alguna manera logro que las imágenes en mi cabeza se detengan antes de construir un mundo ideal en mi imaginación. Ya sé lo que quiero, y aunque me aterra preguntarles si es posible, lo primero que pienso es en mi madre. En un mundo donde tenga a mi madre.

Un mundo sin dolor suena tan tentador que requiere toda mi voluntad no gritar que dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo con el idiota de Shinji y me dejen ir.

Pero... algo me detiene.

Puedo crear lo que quiera. Incluso tener a Kaji si me provoca. Pero nada será real. Todo será una ilusión, porque mi única existencia real será este mar de LCL.

Sin importar qué tan ideal sea el mundo que cree, nada allí será real.

Ninguna palabra que mi madre me diga ahí será verdad. Ninguna amistad que haga existirá. Ninguna caricia recibida jamás vendrá de un amor verdadero. Todo será una ilusión.

No habrá nadie que me decepcione. No habrá nadie que me abandone. No tendré que volver a estar sola. Estaré rodeada de todo el halago y cariño que siempre he deseado tener. Mantener mi promesa de no volver a llorar, sería tan fácil, cuando no existiera nada que pudiese hacerme sentir mal.

Pero, ese es el problema, no habrá nada que pueda hacerme sentir. Punto.

La idea de un mundo sin dolor suena tan tentadora. Pero yo ya recuerdo esa sensación, ahí está, encerrada en algún lugar de mi memoria donde todo está atascado en un baúl al que jamás le permito salir, pero que sigue siendo parte de mí.

Recuerdo cómo se siente. La nada. El eterno estado de gris. No sentir los bajones, porque no puedes sentir la subida. Estar encerrada en un eterno estado de vacío. De sonrisas fingidas. De palabras monótonas. De días enteros sin emoción, ni sentido, sin nada.

Recuerdo cómo se siente, el eterno estado de suspensión, donde los días pasan pero no dejan ninguna marca.

Hace muchos años me juré que no volvería a sentirme así. Lo juré de nuevo cuando llegue a Japón.

Juré ser muy vocal y ruidosa con mis emociones, por miedo a perderlas en algún lugar de mi interior.

 _¿_ _Acaso esto se sentiría igual?_

La ilusión suena tan tentadora. Pero odiaría aceptarla y darme cuenta que no es diferente a la nada.

El dolor en mi cuerpo se burla de mí. Cualquier cosa debería ser mejor que esto, mejor que las noches de llanto y culpa, mejor que la soledad de vivir sin que nadie te abrace jamás, mejor que vivir eternamente en soledad con todos los pensamientos horribles que aparecen cual cucarachas cuando el resto del mundo desaparece, mejor que vivir eternamente en un lugar donde lo único que se te acerca son tus demonios, mejor que vivir en un lugar donde lo único que te acompaña son tus errores...

Y eso es exactamente lo que vivirá Shinji Ikari de ahora en adelante.

Solo cuando la culpa de lo que hizo caiga sobre él. Solo cuando entienda las ramificaciones de sus decisiones. Solo cuando viva las consecuencias de desear ser borrado del consciente de todos quienes lo conocieron. Solo cuando comprenda que pese a lo que él piensa, mucha gente tomaría la opción de un mundo ilusorio, con tal de no sufrir más.

Él no debería estar solo. Ni ser el único que se sienta así. De todos los seres de la tierra, me buscó a mí. Y yo le dije que acabara con todo. Buscó mi ayuda para decidir qué hacer, y yo le di validación para desencadenar el apocalipsis.

Si Shinji tiene la culpa de todo esto, también la tengo yo.

Yo quería que acabara con todo, y él me entrego lo que quería.

Sólo que, ahora que puedo ver lo que eso significa, no lo quiero tampoco.

No quiero una felicidad irreal. No quiero ser amada de mentira. No quiero recibir un cariño que en realidad nadie quería darme. No quiero tener que crear un mundo para no sentirme sola. No cuando sé que esa soledad siempre va **a** ser la realidad.

No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sin saber qué se siente que te quieran de verdad.

Y no quiero abandonar al único imbécil lo suficientemente estúpido para haber pensado que yo era especial.

Por insignificante que parezca, al menos lo que Shinji siente es real. Aún si me odia, eso será más real que cualquier cosa que pueda crear en instrumentación.

No quiero ir al mar de la nada. No quiero volverme una con toda la gente que me rechazó. Que me dejó sola para morir.

No. No quiero quedarme aquí.

 _ **Sácame de aquí, Ayanami.**_

* * *

Se despertó de manera violenta, sintiéndose mareada, con el olor del LCL impregnado en su cuerpo y su alrededor. Se sentó quizás con demasiada rapidez, llevando una mano al costado de su cabeza para detener el fanático movimiento interno. Inmediatamente sintió deseos de vomitar, lo cual era imposible, porque no había comido nada en mucho tiempo. Sus labios se abrieron, respirando por la boca, al sentir demasiada desesperación para poder respirar por la nariz, el aire frío entró en su sistema, acrecentando la sequedad en su boca, y el dolor en su garganta.

' _¿_ _Te encuentras bien?'_ su voz le tomó por sorpresa, sonaba muy cerca, y efectivamente, cuando Asuka entornó los ojos a su derecha, allí estaba, arrodillado a su lado mirándola con una expresión de preocupación.

' _Pensé que te había pedido que mantuvieras tu distancia después del intento de asesinato, idiota'_

Los ojos azul índigo de Shinji se oscurecieron, bajando la mirada con vergüenza, mientras su mano derecha se levantaba con timidez, alcanzándole una botella de agua.

' _Lo siento… Estabas gritando dormida, otra vez…'_

Asuka tomó la botella sin mirarlo, y él se alejó con rapidez al otro extremo, pegando la espalda en la pared y abrazando sus rodillas con pose aislada. La pelirroja soltó un pequeño suspiro, retirando la tapa de la botella y tomando un sorbo del agua. Eso se había convertido en una rutina recurrente, si bien, ella siempre había tenido pesadillas en las noches, y asumía que él también, ninguno se había escuchado al otro gritar en sueños hasta que despertaron en el apocalíptico mundo post-LCL, ahora ocurría prácticamente cada vez que uno de los dos cerraba los ojos.

Ella seguía teniendo pesadillas, con su madre, con la serie EVA, con Shinji, y con lo que había vivido en instrumentación. Con la cabeza flotante de Rei Ayanami sobre el LCL, que seguía viéndose pese a que se había ido hundiendo más. Con los EVA en forma de cruz sobresaliendo del LCL. Incluso con las manos de Shinji sobre su cuello.

La muchacha se colocó de pie con dificultad, su cuerpo aún dolía por doquier, sin embargo, no tanto como lo había hecho cuando despertó en aquella playa lo que, asumía, había sido dos días atrás, según el reloj solar que ella había construido frente a la playa. Ella y Shinji se habían refugiado en uno de los edificios más cercanos, debido a que el muchacho había dicho que los humanos volverían si querían hacerlo, y ella había considerado prudente esperar allí por ellos. Sin embargo, nada se había movido en el mar rojo/anaranjado desde que ella había despertado, y comenzaba a cuestionar su decisión.

Había sido su decisión, porque la poca voluntad que Shinji Ikari poseía, parecía haber desaparecido en las aguas de la playa. Shinji no tenía opiniones al respecto. Sólo hablaba para contestar sus preguntas, y no se levantaba de su rincón a menos que fuera ordenado a hacerlo, o tuviera que despertarla a ella.

Para refugiarse, Asuka había elegido una estructura sencilla, negándose a dormir bajo los edificios que tenían más de un piso, por miedo a que se colapsaran sobre ellos por secuelas del combate. Habían terminado durmiendo en el piso de un cuadrado de concreto, sin puerta ni ventanas, sino con los hoyos donde estas estarían. Cada uno al extremo contrario del espacio de 6 metros, turnándose entre mirar desde las ventanas opuestas al mar de LCL, o dormir. Ambos dormían mucho, era sorpresiva la cantidad de cansancio que parecía pasar factura de sobrevivir el apocalipsis. Eso, y no había nada más que hacer mientras esperaban.

Ninguno de los dos se había aventurado muy lejos en busca de alimento, más que todo porque Shinji parecía temer que ella desaparecería si la perdía de vista. No se lo había dicho, pero Asuka podía verlo en sus ojos. Esas negativas, habían ocasionado que sus suplementos se resumieran a unas botellas de agua, unas pocas galletas saladas, unas linternas cuyas baterías ya habían muerto, y dos mantas ligeras para dormir.

Asuka caminó hasta su ventana, y su brillante ojo azul se perdió entre el horizonte.

' _¿_ _Estás seguro de que las cabezas flotantes te dijeron que los demás volverían?'_

' _Dijeron que si querían, podían volver…'_

Su ceño se frunció de manera instintiva. Quizás nadie quería volver. Quizás las cabezas flotantes le mintieron a Shinji. Quizás las cabezas flotantes le mintieron a ella también. Después de ver aquel mundo acabado, no podía evitar preguntarse si quizás el mundo de fantasía no era tan horrible después de todo.

Su mirada bajó a su traje de inmersión, medio roto y las vendas en su cuerpo. Por un lado, no podía esperar a quitárselo y tomar una ducha. Por otro lado, la idea de quitar sus vendas y ver el daño en su piel le aterrorizaba. Sabía que el LCL aceleraba la curación de las heridas, y que la disminución del dolor era una excelente señal, sin embargo, el momento de ver las marcas sobre su piel le aterraba. Aunque no tanto como quitar el parche en su ojo, aún podía sentirlo como un reflejo, cuando parpadeaba, pero desconocía totalmente si seguiría operativo, y la idea de remover el parche se le hacía casi suicida.

El hecho de que ella se siguiera viendo así parecía también afectar a Shinji, quien observaba sus heridas con creciente aprehensión cuando pensaba que ella no lo estaba mirando. Obviamente pensaba que era su culpa, y de alguna manera, lo era. Pero no hacía caso que se culpara por ello, claro que decirle eso sería como pedirle al agua que no fuera húmeda.

Ella tenía que admitir que el hecho de que él siguiera con el uniforme de la escuela, también le afectaba. Trayendo recuerdos vívidos de lo que había ocurrido en lo que parecía tan lejano como una vida pasada. Pero al menos él no estaba físicamente lastimado, aunque mentalmente parecía estar peor que nunca.

Cuando ella apareció en la playa, había intentado ahorcarla. Ella no estaba segura de por qué, pero tenía varias teorías al respecto. Sin embargo, cuando la mano de ella le tocó el rostro, Shinji se había desplomado en llanto sobre ella, sin rendirle ninguna clase de explicación.

' _Asqueroso'_ repitió ella, sin poderse contener. Era lo que había dicho en ese momento. Lo había dicho por varios motivos.

Primero, el olor a LCL y sangre, le habían causado unas nauseas extraordinarias al despertar. Segundo, encontrarlo sobre ella en esa posición le había hecho recordar lo que había hecho frente a ella en el hospital de NERV, y si hubiese tenido fuerza en su cuerpo, esa simple memoria le habría hecho ahorcarlo a él. Tercero, estaba llorando sobre ella, y eso siempre era asqueroso. Cuarto, su cobardía al no rescatarla contra la serie EVA. Quinto, y quizás más importante, estaba tratando de matarla, de nuevo, mientras no podía defenderse, como un cobarde.

Asuka volvió a suspirar con exasperación al mero recuerdo, con su vista girando al rincón donde Shinji seguía sentado. Con la mirada pegada a un punto indeterminado del piso.

' _Shinji'_

Su mirada subió de manera automática.

' _Nadie ha vuelto en dos días'_

' _Lo siento…'_

' _Deja de disculparte. No es tu culpa que la gente no vuelva'_

' _Lo siento…'_

' _Deja de usar las disculpas como un mecanismo de defensa'_

' _Lo siento… digo…'_

De pronto se veía muy confundido. Asuka apretó su mano sana con fuerza, para reprimirse de gritarle.

' _Levántate, nos moveremos'_

Shinji se colocó de pie, sin decir una palabra, recogió las mantas, doblándolas con cuidado y fue al otro lado recogiendo las botellas de agua y el resto de los suplementos de comida. No parecía estar interesado en saber a dónde pretendía llevarlo, a estas alturas, ella sentía como si un cachorrito herido la hubiese perseguido a casa y de pronto fuera su responsabilidad.

Con un suspiro, Asuka salió, clavando la vista en el mar rojo que se extendía a pocos metros de distancia. Su vista se fijó en las tumbas improvisadas que Shinji había armado cerca de la orilla. Aun le parecía un mal chiste. Entendía por qué había hecho una para Misato, Ayanami, Kaji y sus amigos, incluso de los ayudantes tácticos de NERV. Pero no entendía por qué había hecho una para la Dra. Akagi, el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki, e incluso una para su padre el Comandante Ikari.

Asuka tuvo que controlarse a sí misma para no patear las tumbas hasta que volvieran a ser montones uniformes de arena. Shinji era muy estúpido, o muy noble. Esas personas siempre supieron qué eran los Evangelions, siempre supieron que el alma de su madre estaba allí, sabían qué había causado el segundo impacto, y hasta que terminarían ocasionando un tercero. Los habían usado a los tres por sus propios motivos egoístas, sin brindarles ninguna explicación, ni importarles las secuelas que dejarían sobre ellos. A ninguno le importaba si morían en combate, para su plan todos eran reemplazables.

Con sólo pensarlo, Asuka volvió a desear destruir sus tumbas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Shinji se arrodilló en silencio sobre la tumba de Misato y recogió el collar de ella, guardándolo en su bolsillo con una mirada triste.

Asuka giró los ojos, comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria, siendo seguida por un silencioso Shinji unos segundos después.

* * *

 _ **Me siento enfermo.**_

No me encuentro físicamente herido, y considerando el estado físico en el que se encuentra Asuka, me parece increíblemente egoísta quejarme por ello, pero realmente me siento enfermo.

Paso cada segundo desde que desperté intentando controlar las náuseas. La vista de sus heridas tampoco está ayudando. Sé que todo fue por mi culpa. Todo fue culpa mía. Yo pude hacer que el EVA se moviera si hubiera querido, lo ha hecho antes, Mamá lo habría hecho si se lo hubiera pedido, pero eso habría requerido deseos de hacer algo. Y lo único que yo deseaba hacer era desaparecer.

Esperar por la muerte.

La esperé con los audífonos aún en mis oídos. Mientras todas las alarmas del edificio de NERV se activaban a mí alrededor. El STD hacía horas que no tenía baterías, pero los audífonos me daban una excusa para ignorar todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, así podía fingir que no oía las alarmas, ni los disparos ni los gritos. Pude fingir que no escuché mientras estaban frente a mí, y el cañón del arma estaba sobre mi cabeza.

Nunca he considerado con seriedad el suicidio. Nunca he pensado que nadie recibiría siquiera el menor alivio o satisfacción si lo hiciera. No creo que les importe lo suficiente para siquiera alegrarse, o aliviarse por mi ausencia. No creo que importe lo suficiente para que mi vida o muerte sea relevante para nadie. Por eso nunca lo he intentado. Nunca pensé que haría una diferencia. Nada sobre mí ha sido lo suficientemente importante para hacer una diferencia.

Cuando Misato me salvó, lo lamenté. Tuvo que arrastrarme porque simplemente carecía de la voluntad de levantarme, porque deseaba que ese soldado de las fuerzas estratégicas acabara conmigo. Por primera vez, deseaba la muerte. Deseaba que Misato me hubiese dejado ahí para morir, deseaba que hubiese llegado demasiado tarde, y que la bala ya me hubiese quitado el pensamiento. Por mi culpa, Misato fue herida, y aun así tuvo la fuerza de tirarme en la jaula del ascensor, con un beso y un collar. Eso solamente me hizo sentir peor para el momento que alcancé el EVA. Ni siquiera hice un esfuerzo en abordarlo. No cuando lo alcancé, ni cuando escuché los gritos de Asuka.

Nunca antes había pensado seriamente en morir porque no era nada.

 _ **Pero… no era nada ya. Ahora era algo, algo malo.**_

Siento que he pasado de ser poco más que un insecto en la vida de los que rodeaba, a ser el peor de los villanos. Había matado a Kaworu, el único ser que parecía haber demostrado el menor grado de cariño por mí sin ningún tipo de interés de por medio. He decepcionado a Misato, posiblemente la dejé ahí para morir, a la persona que me había hecho sentir parte de una familia por primera vez en mi vida.

 _ **Y… Asuka…**_

Por instinto, mi mirada sube hacia ella. Me está dando la espalda, con la vista perdida en el mar de LCL, y el viento desordenando levemente su cabello. De manera automática, quiero vomitar de nuevo.

De todas las personas que pensé que volverían, Asuka era probablemente la primera y la última persona que quería ver, de manera sistemáticamente igual.

Por un lado, no quería verla y tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hice. Mis ojos instintivamente bajaron a mi mano derecha, y el recuerdo de lo que había hecho frente al cuerpo descubierto de ella, hizo que las náuseas volvieran con más fuerza. Asuka había estado catatónica, deprimida e imposibilitada, y yo me había aprovechado de eso. No estoy seguro de si Asuka podía recordarlo, dado a su estado mental, pero algo me dice que ella lo sabe. Y eso lo hace peor. No quería salir en el EVA a ayudarla y tener que enfrentar que ella me confrontara por lo que hice, pese a saber que me lo merecía. Era mejor morir que tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hice. Sin embargo, eventualmente tuve que salir a la superficie a ayudar. Asuka seguía siendo importante para mi, aun si ella me odiaba. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, mis dudas me causaron perder a la última persona que me importaba. No podía mirarla a la cara sabiendo que aparte de lo que hice, también la había dejado morir.

Por otro lado, sabía que la había estado llamando desde que el proceso de instrumentación había comenzado. Quería verla, quería saber si estaba bien. La necesitaba. Necesitaba que me dijera qué hacer. Quería enmendar todo lo malo que le había hecho. Quería su perdón, aunque no lo mereciera.

 _ **De todas las cosas que cambiaría en mi vida, Asuka sería la primera en la lista.**_

Aun así, cuando desperté en esta playa solo con ella, pensé que era una ilusión. Esta no era Asuka. No _**mi**_ Asuka. No estaba hablando, ni llamándome idiota, ni golpeándome por ser un pervertido, no me estaba reclamando por abandonarla, por dejarla morir, no estaba gritando por haberla buscado en el mar de LCL, únicamente para terminar soltando toda mi frustración con ella. Porque ella había dicho todos mis temores a gritos, y no pude ignorar el mal dentro de mí después de oírlos de sus labios.

Asuka es la persona que más me importa en el mundo, por eso la busqué a ella, por eso la llamé. Por eso volví a la noche donde todo debió ser diferente, si tan solo la hubiese abrazado, si tan sólo le hubiese pedido entonces que se quedara conmigo, quizás… Pero volví a ese lugar, y le pedí que se quedara conmigo, que me ayudara… y dijo que no.

 _ **Si Asuka no me quería…**_ _ **¿**_ _ **de qué vale el mundo?**_

Quise terminar con todo por un corazón roto. Pero me di cuenta de que así pudiera crear un mundo perfecto, nada ahí seria real. Era mejor un mundo donde yo no existiera para nadie. Donde nadie tuviera que sufrir mi presencia. Donde nadie tuviese que sufrir por mi culpa, y donde yo no tuviera que vivir su rechazo.

Me dijeron que si alguien más quería, volvería a aparecer… pero de todos, la que menos imaginé que aparecería conmigo era Asuka... La ataqué porque pensé que era otra alucinación del LCL, lista para decirme que no quería estar conmigo jamás… pero no era una alucinación.

Estaba aquí, conmigo. Aún me asusta pensar que puede desaparecer cada vez que pestañeo. Pero sigue aquí, conmigo.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Se me ha dado otra oportunidad? Porque si es así, no la merezco.**_

Me sorprende que no me haya matado mientras duermo. Me sorprende todo el tiempo, y no intentaría detenerla si lo hiciera, ni siquiera podría culparla por hacerlo.

 _ **Pero entonces pienso que quizás, Asuka siempre estuvo igual de sola que yo.**_

' _Levántate, nos moveremos'_

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa, pero inmediatamente obedezco a recoger lo poco que tenemos acá y a seguirla, llevándome el collar de Misato… aún tengo esperanzas de volver a verla, aunque ahora ella en ese mar de LCL no sabe que existo... pero lo sabrá si sale, sabrá lo que hice, quizás su opinión de mí ahora sea como la de Asuka. A ella también la abandoné para morir, y ni siquiera acudí a ejecutar su última petición a tiempo.

 _ **Solía pensar que nadie me quería, ahora sé que, de regresar, todos van a odiarme...**_

Asuka está caminando adelante. Sus pasos son decididos y rápidos, ya no hace tantas muecas de dolor como antes, y eso me da un respiro, quizás pronto esté como antes, quizás sus heridas no dejen secuelas permanentes. No sé a dónde me lleva, y honestamente no me importa, lo único que importa es que no me deje solo.

' _Si esta es la zona D, debe estar hacia el norte…'_

Ella está hablando consigo misma. Repasando técnicas de supervivencia que desconozco, para intentar identificar el norte del sur. Todo se ve exactamente igual para mí. Pero ya la he escuchado en las noches de los dos días que pasamos en la playa, haciendo mapas estelares en la arena, y buscando las rótulas de direcciones en los edificios en ruinas para centrar nuestra ubicación. Asumo que esto es parte de su entrenamiento, después de todo, ella sí entrenó toda su vida para ser un piloto, lo cual supuso requería algún tipo de entrenamiento de supervivencia, dado a que ella sabía encender una fogata y leer su ubicación con las constelaciones, yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer nada de eso.

Caminaron en silencio por más de tres horas, apenas deteniéndose para tomar agua. Ya no podía ver el mar de LCL detrás de ellos. Todo lo que podían ver estaba en ruinas a proximidad de la playa, pero a medida que se iban alejando del lugar del impacto de las batallas, de pronto todo se veía un poco más parecido a como solía ser. Estaban caminando por una carretera desierta, cuyos daños eran menores, donde de vez en cuando, podía ver paradas de autobús, si bien a medio caer, aún en pie.

Estaba cansado, pero me daba miedo decírselo a ella, y que me gritara. Por suerte, ella paró primero. Giró sobre sí, con el ceño fruncido.

' _¿Dónde_ _diablos está?'_

De repente caminó hacia mí, con tanta decisión, que tuve que quitarme de su camino para que no me pasara por encima. Se veía molesta.

' _Si el maldito mapa estaba mal, voy a matar a Misato…'_

No sabía por qué Misato tenía que ver en eso, ni cómo era posible matar a Misato si ni siquiera había salido del LCL. Pero no estaba por decirle eso a Asuka, seguramente ella encontraría una manera de hacerlo.

La muchacha caminó hacia su derecha, saliéndose de la carretera, girando sobre sí y soltando un resoplido de frustración. Inmediatamente después, volvió a arrodillarse y garabatear en la arena.

La seguí, observando sobre su hombro, estaba realizando alguna clase de ecuaciones con coordenadas que yo no podía entender. Al cabo de diez minutos, se levantó y caminó con decisión a su izquierda.

' _¡_ _Tiene que estar aquí!'_

Asuka levantó su pie y lo estampó contra el piso con fuerza, levantando la arena en el proceso. Soltando un grito de frustración, Asuka caminó cinco pasos a su derecha, volviendo a levantar el pie para patear el suelo, esta vez con más fuerza. Quería preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero estaba muy molesta y seguro terminaría pateándome a mí, así que no lo hice.

La pelirroja repitió la acción dos veces más hasta que en su quinto intento su patada resonó en algo de metal. Inmediatamente, Asuka se arrodilló, cavando con las manos en la arena, hasta que su pose molesta se convirtió en una sonrisa.

' _¡_ _Shinji!'_

El modo en el que dice mi nombre inmediatamente envía una reacción en cadena por mi espalda. Dejando todos los suplementos que cargo en los brazos, me arrodillo a su lado, cavando también, y mi corazón salta un latido cuando leo la inscripción de la placa de metal: NERV. Ambos continuamos cavando para retirar la arena, nos toma varios minutos pero finalmente revelamos la puerta de la trampilla.

' _Es un refugio…'_ suelto como un susurro.

' _Claro que es un refugio,_ _¿_ _a dónde más podríamos refugiarnos?'_

Su voz suena molesta, pero cuando giró mi vista a ella, de hecho está sonriendo a la puerta.

' _De algo iba a servir que Misato nos enviara toda esa información sobre los refugios elite para personal NERV'_

Yo no recordaba nada sobre ningunos refugios elite. Probablemente porque ignoraba la mayoría de los archivos que Misato nos entregaba antes de las batalla. Había intentado memorizar las rutas de escape una vez, en la escuela, pero Asuka había dicho que esas tonterías no eran para pilotos, así que me detuve.

' _Pensé que las rutas de escape no eran trabajo de los pilotos'_ lo digo, e inmediatamente quiero golpearme por hacerlo, lo último que necesito es provocar a Asuka, hacerla enojar y que me deje fuera del refugio por ello.

' _No lo es'_ concordó, para mi sorpresa con voz divertida _'Pero soy tan brillante que sólo tengo que ojear papeles para memorizarlos. Así que considérate afortunado, idiota'_

No puedo evitar sonreírle, es la primera sonrisa desde lo que se siente como una eternidad. Pero Asuka no puede verla, esta arrodillada nuevamente, esta vez sobre la cerradura electrónica de la trampilla. Nuevamente se ve contrariada, y entiendo por qué, no tenemos nuestras tarjetas de acceso.

' _Supongo que debería aceptar el código de acceso de la tarjeta…'_

Suspirando, Asuka teclea un número de 20 dígitos, y esperó. La trampilla dio un pequeño salto y abrió. Aliviada, ella se colocó de pie, levantando la puerta y comenzando a descender por las escaleras, yo no tardo en seguirla. Apenas hay una luz de emergencia encendida en el fondo, pero lo primero que noto es su amplitud.

Asuka y yo alcanzamos el fondo, es una sala de apariencia sencilla con una pared llena de llaves identificadas, la mayoría con números de habitaciones, las demás como baños, enfermería, sala de comunicaciones, y cafetería. Asuka giró sobre sí, caminando hasta el espacio debajo de la escalera donde había un pequeño casillero de circuitos, con dos movimientos, todas las luces del sitio encendieron.

' _Bueno, según la información oficial, esto debe tener agua, y un generador independiente de energía. Podemos escondernos aquí'_

Era un espacio bastante tétrico, de entero color gris, sin ningún tipo de adorno. Asuka tomó las llaves y caminó por el primer pasillo revisando cada habitación. Efectivamente, poseía 20 habitaciones dobles, amuebladas de una manera muy modesta, apenas con unas camas de metal y unas mantas, con un ventilador de techo. No era mucho, pero era mejor que el piso donde habían estado durmiendo hasta ahora. La enfermería constaba de un kit amplio de primeros auxilios, dos camillas de examinación, y un rudimentario kit de emergencia militar. La sala de comunicaciones poseía un radar, un radio y un teléfono con una línea de emergencia. Mientras que la cafetería poseía cinco mesas y una cocina equipada, con una gran cantidad de comida congelada e instantánea. También localizaron en el fondo del pasillo, un pequeño armario con ropa, no era una selección muy variada, únicamente unas pijamas para dormir de color blanco y unos jeans/camiseta de color gris en varias tallas, ubicaron la ropa interior en las gavetas también clasificadas por tallas.

' _Bueno, es más de lo que esperaba'_

Asuka tomó una muda de ropa de su talla y partió al baño de la izquierda sin decir una palabra más, un minuto después escuché el agua de la ducha.

De pronto estaba solo, con duda busqué una muda de mi talla, pero mi vista quedó pegada a la puerta de Asuka. Ahora que estábamos aquí, con tanto espacio, seguro pasaríamos más tiempo separados, y eso me hizo sentir muy triste.

Sé que deseé desaparecer del consiente del planeta, porque pensé que sería lo mejor para todos, aun creo que es lo mejor para los demás, pero ahora que estoy aquí, y ella está conmigo...

 _ **No quiero estar solo. Quiero estar con ella.**_

* * *

Asuka entró en el baño, apoyando la espalda en la madera mientras aguantaba la respiración. Tenía tantos deseos de darse una ducha, pero el prospecto de por fin mirarse en el espejo le estaba cortando la respiración. No había punto en retrasarlo, se vería como se vería independientemente de cuanto retrasara verlo, pero sabía que eso la haría sentir peor.

Tomando aire, y un poco de valor, dio unos pasos al frente hasta llegar frente al lavamanos, y fijó su vista en el reflejo. No estaba tan mal como ella esperaba. Se sentía asquerosa cubierta de LCL seco y arena, pero de alguna manera aún se veía decente. Más que todo porque las vendas cubrían los espacios claves de sus heridas. Supuso que tendría que cambiarlas, pero ese era un paso que aún no estaba dispuesta a contemplar. Su vista bajó al traje rojo de inmersión, y se lo quitó sin esperar ni un segundo más, lanzándolo al cubo de basura, los ganchos de sincronización de su cabeza tomaron algo más de tiempo y nostalgia, incapaz de tirarlos, los dejó sobre el lavamanos antes de entrar a la ducha.

El agua estaba fresca, y cayó sobre ella como pequeños rayos de sol después de una vida en la oscuridad, envolviéndola con calidez. Por varios minutos, se quedó ahí, quieta bajo el agua, mientras esta comenzaba a retirarle la tierra y el LCL. El agua siempre había sido de ayuda para ella, y extrañamente aquel simple hecho de rutina, le había hecho sentir mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que despertó. Como si todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días fuera un sueño distante.

Tomó varias capas de jabón y champú, para hacerle sentir limpia, aunque, pese a tres capas de cada uno, el olor de LCL parecía aún impregnado en su piel. Por un segundo, eso le deseó estar en el apartamento de Misato, donde poseía una serie de cremas y aceites que podían enmascarar mejor el olor. Pero, por ahora, al menos estaba limpia, y suponía que eso era algo.

Mientras se vestía, el olor de comida llegó a su nariz, confundiéndola por un segundo.

' _Shinji…'_ adivinó.

Dejó su cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros, y fijó la mirada nuevamente en su reflejo, pese a las vendas, aún se veía como ella misma. Por un segundo consideró probar su ojo, pero lo descartó con rapidez. Prefería no arruinar el primer momento de sosiego que había tenido desde que despertó, y acababa de recordar que tenía hambre.

Lo encontró en la cafetería, también él se había bañado y cambiado. Estaba concentrado en cortar unos vegetales sobre una tabla. Su rostro se veía un poco más tranquilo. Asuka recordaba cómo se veía diferente cuando cocinaba, parecía ser la única cosa que disfrutaba hacer en verdad, y por hoy, ella estaba agradecida por eso. Sin decir nada, se sentó en el borde de un gabinete, mientras lo observaba cocinar. Ni siquiera había volteado a mirarla, pero sabía que él sabía que estaba allí. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Shinji sirvió la comida, atreviéndose a enviarle una mirada débil hacia ella, casi de disculpa, mientras esperaba que lo alcanzara en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Comieron en silencio por varios minutos, la comida de Shinji era como el cielo, después de varios días en el infierno. Shinji siempre había sido un excelente cocinero, y después de tanto tiempo sin comer, aquello era prácticamente un manjar para los dos. Ninguno habló, hasta que Shinji inició la conversación con un tono de voz tan bajo que ella apenas pudo escucharlo.

' _Asuka...'_

 _'Uhm?'_

 _'Podría cambiar tus vendas… si quieres cambiarlas'_

La mirada de ella subió hacía él con rapidez y frialdad, el desvió inmediatamente la suya.

' _No quiero cambiarlas'_

' _Lo siento…'_ soltó él de manera automática.

Asuka intentó volver a comer, pero no pudo concentrarse en la comida. Soltando un resoplido, su vista volvió a fijarse en él.

' _Sé que debo cambiarlas o van a infectarse, pero no quiero hacerlo'_

' _Lo siento…'_ repitió él.

' _Deja de disculparte por todo'_

' _Lo siento'_

La mano sana de Asuka se estampó en la mesa de metal con estruendo. Shinji tuvo que morderse el labio para no volver a disculparse.

' _Tonto… es que no quiero ver las cicatrices, sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero no quiero'_

Los ojos de Shinji subieron a ella con rapidez. Asuka estaba mirando al lado derecho, con los ojos entronados y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, su semblante era de tristeza.

" _ **Está asustada"**_ pensó inmediatamente, sorprendido. Ahora que lo pensaba, era obvio, Asuka era muy hermosa, y tomaba bastante orgullo en su aspecto, si su rostro había sido malogrado, o si aún peor, perdía la visión en su ojo… debía estar aterrada. Quiso decir más para convencerla de cambiar las vendas, le preocupaba que por no hacerlo pudiese tener consecuencias, pero seguía temeroso de decir algo que pudiera alejarla de él.

Nuevamente quedaron en total silencio, mientras terminaban de comer. A Shinji nunca le había molestado el silencio, pero ahora que enfrentaba la latente realidad de que en cualquier momento Asuka se encerraría en un cuarto, y él tendría que estar solo con sus pensamientos, se sentía obligado a intentar postergarlo.

 _'Dijiste... cuando entramos, dijiste que este lugar sería bueno para escondernos'_

 _'Aja'_

 _'_ _¿_ _Por qué tendríamos que escondernos?'_

 _'_ _¿_ _Eres estúpido?'_

La familiaridad de la frase le quitó temporalmente el habla. Shinji se encogió los hombros en señal de disculpa, bajando la mirada y evitando disculparse en voz alta para no hacerla enojar de nuevo.

 _'El gobierno Japonés_ _calificó_ _a NERV como una agencia terrorista, somos fugitivos'_

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron con sorpresa.

 _'Éramos fugitivos desde el segundo que entraron en el edificio, idiota. Nos estaban bombardeando, por si acaso lo olvidaste. Si alguno de los oficiales del ejército vuelve de ese mar de LCL, volverá queriendo poner una bala en nuestras cabezas. Causamos el tercer impacto'_

Shinji sintió una nueva oleada de culpa.

 _'NERV no_ _causó_ _el tercer impacto... yo lo hice'_

Asuka lo observo con el ceño fruncido por un minuto entero antes de suspirar de manera exasperada.

 _'Tu padre tenía escondido un ángel en el sótano de NERV, y todo el alto mando lo sabía._ _Él_ _siempre planificó que ocurriera el tercer impacto. Fuimos sus marionetas. Si vas a culpar a alguien, cúlpalo a él, y al subcomandante, diablos, hasta a la Dra. Akagi'_

La mirada de Shinji seguía abajo, sus manos se cerraron en puños alrededor de los bordes de la silla de madera.

 _'Pero... yo fui el que de hecho lo hizo'_

Asuka cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho alzando las cejas.

 _'Realmente eres estúpido si prefieres culparte a ti antes que a tu padre'_

Shinji apretó el control de sus manos sobre la silla de madera, enviando una mirada condescendiente al suelo.

 _'Durante el tercer impacto... pude compartir los pensamientos de los demás... Creo que ahora puedo entenderlo mejor... Sólo quería volver a estar con mi madre, no le importaba nada más...'_

Asuka soltó un bufido, apretando los brazos en su pecho.

 _'Tu padre_ _planificó_ _el apocalipsis para estar con tu madre, eso no suena egoísta en absoluto'_ dijo con sarcasmo.

" _ **Yo lo**_ _ **causé**_ _ **porque**_ _ **tú**_ _ **no querías estar conmigo"**_ pensó Shinji, sin el valor de decirlo en voz alta.

 _'No lo estoy exculpando... sólo, creo que lo entiendo... y al final fui yo quien decidió acabar con todo'_

Sus manos siguieron apretando el borde de la silla con más fuerza, sintiendo un pequeño temblor involuntario apoderarse de su cuerpo.

 _'Podrías culparme a mí, también'_

La frase de Asuka flotó sobre los dos por varios segundos hasta que él pudo procesarla. Su mirada subió para fijarse en la pose seria de ella. Lo estaba mirando de una manera penetrante, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, y una resolución palpable en sus facciones.

 _'_ _¿_ _Qué?'_

 _'De toda_ _s las personas en la tierra, me buscaste a mí... yo te_ _impulsé_ _a acabar con todo'_

Shinji la observó en silencio, sin comprender sus palabras por bastante tiempo. Hasta que por fin algo se conectó en su cerebro.

 _'_ _¿_ _Eso fue real?'_ preguntó con duda _'pensé que quizás había sido una alucinación...'_

 _'Supongo que sí, yo lo recuerdo'_

La mirada de Shinji volvió a bajar, y por un instante no fue capaz de respirar.

 _'No fue_ _tú_ _culpa. Yo quería acabar con todo, yo acabe con todo...'_

 _'Yo que_ _ría que acabaras con todo, por eso dije todo eso, yo te causé querer acabar con todo. Mis palabras fueron el detonante'_

La mirada de Shinji se fijó en su derecha, aguantando la respiración por unos segundos. En parte eso era cierto, pero no quería que ella se culpara por ello, ni que pensara que la había buscado para darle la respuesta. Él era quien había causado todo, de ninguna manera quería pasar su culpa a ella. Aún si ella le había rechazado, y le había dicho todas esas cosas, estaba seguro de que él merecía escucharlas. Él era quien le había fallado a ella, quien la había abandonado a pelear sola, y quien le había dejado sola para morir.

 _'Yo no sabía eso... yo no sabía que querías que acabara con el mundo'_

Eso era verdad. Algo le decía que debía parar, pero su boca dijo algo más.

' _Yo pensé que solo no querías estar conmigo…'_

La confesión flotó sobre ellos nuevamente, como si las palabras quedaran suspendidas en el aire denso. Podía sentir la mirada de Asuka sobre él, quizás había cometido un error. No es que pudiera culparla por no querer estar con él, pero eso fue lo que pensó, que había sido rechazado.

Asuka bajó la mirada después de un minuto, recordando la sensación que la había llenado a ella cuando su intento de beso había ido tan mal… ¿Acaso por eso Shinji había escogido ir a ese preciso momento?

De pronto, sus propias palabras durante el ataque psíquico del 15vo Ángel Arael cuando la imagen de Shinji apareció en su mente le llenaron la memoria de una manera casi sensitiva.

' _ **Tú no quieres ayudarme, tú no haces nada, tú ni siquiera puedes abrazarme'**_ había pronunciado esas palabras al Shinji de su cabeza en esa ocasión, y muchas otras, pero jamás al propio Shinji. Sus ojos volvieron a subir al muchacho con cierta duda, preguntándose si Shinji había vuelto a ese evento específico porque deseaba cambiarlo, también.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Acaso Shinji había pasado tanto tiempo como ella pensando en lo que debió hacer diferente ese día?**_

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada sobre eso, Shinji alzó la mirada hacia ella con pose abatida.

 _'Fue mi culpa, no tuya'_ aseguro Shinji _'No lo hice por nada que dijiste… lo hice porque deseaba dejar de existir'_

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Asuka se levantó y desapareció por la puerta perdiéndose por el pasillo, Shinji escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Las manos de él se cerraron en puños, manteniéndose inmóvil por varios minutos, hasta levantarse de la mesa a recoger los platos.

Asuka estaba acostada boca arriba, con la vista pegada al techo de la habitación número 8. Ambas manos se apretaron en puños, causándole un profundo dolor que se extendió con rapidez hasta su pecho.

Quizás estaba equivocada. Quizás ella no había tenido nada que ver con la decisión de Shinji. Quizás la había buscado porque era un idiota que necesitaba escuchar órdenes para poder funcionar. Quizás había leído demasiado ante esa acción. Quizás ella no tenía ninguna culpa en lo ocurrido. Quizás todo había estado en su cabeza. Quizás no fue por ella, en absoluto.

No sabía a cabalidad por qué, pero eso le molestaba. No quería cargar con la responsabilidad de haber tenido algo que ver con la destrucción del mundo. Pero, por un segundo, saber que alguien la consideraba tan importante, se había sentido bien...

 _'Estás pensando estupideces, Asuka'_

Escuchó la puerta contigua, de la habitación 9, cerrarse, y supo que Shinji estaba en ella. Supuso que eso haría. Pero ahora que había ocurrido, por alguna razón, eso le hizo sentir vacía.

 _ **'No quiero estar sola...'**_

De pronto el cuarto se sentía sumamente frío, pese a que no había encendido el ventilador de techo. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Shinji, probablemente volvía a estar en un rincón sintiendo pena por sí mismo como había logrado cada segundo desde que habían despertado.

Girando hacia su derecha, Asuka pegó la frente a la pared, soltando el aire en sus pulmones, sin saber qué, del otro lado, Shinji imitaba su acción girando hacia la derecha en la cama y pegando la frente a la misma pared que los separaba.

* * *

Los conceptos de día y noche se convertían en ideas muy abstractas cuando ya no tenían idea de qué hora era, ni podían saber si el sol estaba o no brillando afuera.

Asuka giró sobre la cama soltando un suspiro de exasperación. No había podido dormir bien, había despertado tres veces en medio de pesadillas, pero esta vez no había sido despertada por Shinji. El muchacho había permanecido todo ese rato encerrado sin hacer el menor ruido, él no había gritado en sueños. Quizás se sentía mejor que ella ahora, o no había dormido nada. Era difícil saber cuál.

Asuka no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, se sentían como muchas, pero no estaba segura si sólo se sentía así porque el silencio del cuarto estaba provocándole una sensación de claustrofobia. Maldiciendo, Asuka se colocó de pie, cambiando el pijama de dormir de su paquete de ropa, con los Jeans y la franela de color gris que había sacado en primera instancia del armario. Se vistió con rapidez, saldría al exterior, necesitaba aire. Quizás correría o gritaría al vacío, algo tenía que quitarle la sensación de ansiedad perenne de no hacer nada.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de un tirón Shinji Ikari casi cae a sus pies. El muchacho estaba sentado en su puerta, abrazándose las rodillas, y ahora alzaba la vista hacia ella con cierto nivel de temor y vergüenza.

' _¿Qué_ _diablos estás haciendo?'_ soltó Asuka, alzando las cejas.

Shinji se levantó enviándole una mirada desencajada de disculpa.

' _Estabas gritando… lo siento…Yo sólo…'_

La mirada de Asuka se suavizó por un instante, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

' _¿_ _Estabas preocupado por mí?'_

Shinji dio un pequeño asentimiento.

' _Eres un tonto'_

El muchacho se encogió los hombros, sin levantar la mirada.

' _¿_ _Estuviste ahí todo este tiempo?'_

' _Desde que empezaste a gritar'_

' _Eso fue hace bastantes horas'_

Sus hombros volvieron a encogerse, y ella frunció levemente el ceño.

' _Pudiste haber tocado la puerta'_

' _Pensé que te molestarías'_

La mano derecha de Asuka se cerró, y eso le causó un dolor que se extendió por su brazo, de manera automática llevó la mano derecha a su brazo herido y soltó un quejido que hizo que Shinji levantara la mirada.

' _¿_ _Te duele?'_ preguntó él.

' _Por supuesto que me duele, tonto'_ soltó ella de manera agresiva.

Shinji pasó la mirada por las vendas con preocupación, varias habían comenzado a soltarse, y estaban sucias de restos de tierra y LCL.

' _Tienes que cambiar las vendas'_ por alguna razón, su voz sonó más firme de lo que sentía. En pánico, abrió la boca para disculparse pero fue interrumpido por Asuka.

' _Está bien, pero no voy a ver las cicatrices'_

Shinji asintió sorprendido, esperó por unos segundos, mientras Asuka entraba a la habitación y cambiaba la camiseta por la franelilla de tiros del pijama, y la siguió mientras caminaban hasta la enfermería. La mirada de ella estaba pegada a su brazo con aprensión, y una de sus manos estaba sobre su ojo. Él podía entender su aprensión, especialmente por el uso de su ojo izquierdo, si Asuka sufría algún daño permanente él jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Cuando llegaron, ella se sentó en una de las camillas de examinación, y él buscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sacó los implementos y giró hacia ella para empezar el curetaje, únicamente para encontrarla encogida en la camilla con la vista desviada.

Ocasiones en las que había visto una Asuka vulnerable habían sido pocas. Recordaba los eventos, aislados y ocasionales. Verlo a él en esa pose era prácticamente rutinario, pero verla en Asuka aún le parecía casi antinatural.

' _No voy a lastimarte'_ soltó antes de poder contenerse, la frase lo tomó tan en sorpresa a él como a ella _'digo, que sé cómo hacerlo, la venda, lo he hecho antes… no voy a lastimarte'_

Asuka giró los ojos alargando su brazo derecho, y curvándose levemente al lado contrario, sin mirar. Shinji se sentó a su lado y comenzó a retirar el vendaje, sintiendo un hoyo en la boca del estómago. Estaba casi tan asustado como ella al prospecto de que sus heridas no estuviesen sanando como es debido, le asustaba un poco la idea de que Asuka pudiese reaccionar culpándolo, con razón, pero no le preocupaba que lo atacara, sino que se alejara de él.

Tomando aire, como si fuera su propia venda, Shinji comenzó a descubrir la última capa, para revelar la piel blanca de Asuka. Estaba bastante roja, y una marca blanca la cruzaba desde el comienzo de su mano, hasta el comienzo del hombro, donde la lanza había atravesado. Su piel se veía al rojo vivo, pero considerando que había sido atravesada por completo, no había signos visibles de puntos para pegar ambas mitades, ni siquiera parecía que su brazo había sido dividido, parecía una cortada larga que el LCL había curado de manera asombrosa. No sabía si dejaría cicatriz, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera, y aun si pasaba, parecía que sería bastante sutil.

' _Shinji…'_ lo llamó de un modo muy suave y bajo, él no recordaba haber escuchado su nombre pronunciado por ella así antes, seguía curvada hacia el lado contrario, con su ojo cerrado con bastante fuerza _'_ _¿Qué_ _tan malo es?'_

' _Apenas hay algo ahí, Asuka. Sólo voy a cubrirte de nuevo porque la piel se ve aún muy roja y sensible… pero no parece que pasó lo que pasó, es apenas una línea'_ dijo Shinji, y sintió como ella respiraba hondo, continuó tomando una de las vendas y comenzando a colocarla desde el hombro de Asuka con mucho cuidado, le llevó dos rollos terminar y asegurar la venda.

' _Listo'_ anunció Shinji.

Ella giró el rostro hacia él, enviándole una mirada de agradecimiento silencioso, cuando notó que él seguía sosteniendo su mano derecha con la suya. El primer instinto de Asuka fue retirar la mano, y se notó en un shock involuntario de sus dedos contrayéndose. Eso fue suficiente para que Shinji se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y con un leve rubor la soltó.

' _Lo siento…'_

Ella llevó el brazo frente a ella, observado el nuevo vendaje con la mirada perdida por unos segundos, antes de tocar el vendaje en su cabeza con una mueca.

' _Puedo cambiar ese también'_

Ella volteó a mirarlo por unos segundos, antes de negar y tomar una tijera del botiquín. Aún podía sentir su ojo ahí, moviéndose, si su brazo, que había recibido la peor parte estaba entero, entonces su posibilidad de volver a tener dos ojos funcionales era más alta de lo que pensaba. Sin decir una palabra, se colocó de pie, caminando hasta el lavamanos detrás de la cortina de la camilla, y llevó la tijera a su sien. Podría aceptar el ofrecimiento de Shinji y hacer que le retirara la venda, pero eso era algo que ella tenía que hacer por sí misma.

Tomando aire cortó el material, fijando la vista en el parche.

' _Vamos, Asuka'_ se dijo, retirando el parche con las dos manos, el pegamento le haló la piel, haciéndole soltar un quejido, pero el parche salió entero sin mayor contra tiempo. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, pero a simple vista pudo observar que su piel estaba rosada y sensible, podía ver rastros de cicatrización alrededor, había una que bajaba desde su ceja hasta debajo del ojo, pero parecía más bien estar desapareciendo, en lugar de acrecentándose, aún si se quedaba ciega, quizás podría vivir con eso.

Con temor, Asuka movió el ojo dentro del párpado, comprobando su funcionalidad. Cerró ambos ojos con fuerza, antes de respirar hondo, y comenzó a abrir su ojo izquierdo con cautela. No fue fácil, sus párpados parecían estar pegados juntos, y por un segundo, eso la llenó de pánico, sin embargo, fue capaz de abrir su ojo con lentitud.

Fue recibida por un shock de luz y una masa amorfa de niebla al hacerlo. Soltó otro quejido de dolor, esta vez más fuerte, y sintió como Shinji se levantaba de su lugar al oírla.

' _¿_ _Estás bien?'_

Ella no tenía voz para responder, ambas manos habían subido a su ojo izquierdo. Respirando nuevamente, volvió a abrir su ojo, esta vez cubriéndolo un poco de la luz con sus manos hasta que el ardor disminuyó, todo se veía borroso, como si su ojo estuviese cubierto de telarañas o niebla densa. Asuka pestañeó varias veces, intentando enfocar su vista.

' _Asuka…'_

Poco a poco, su visión se fue enfocando, aún estaba borrosa, por el tiempo en la oscuridad. Pero comenzaba a distinguir formas. Su rostro subió, enfocándose en el reflejo del espejo sobre el lavamanos, podía verse a sí misma, podía ver la silueta de Shinji detrás de ella. No podía observar detalles específicos con su ojo izquierdo, pero al menos funcionaba, supuso que cuando pasara el efecto, su vista quedaría como antes. Y eso le hizo suspirar de alivio.

' _Puedo ver…'_

* * *

Era de noche, la única razón por la que sabía eso era porque él y Asuka habían esperado el anochecer afuera del refugio. Para su sorpresa, y alivio, ella había pasado todo el día con él. Habían caminado fuera del refugio, habían comido juntos, y la había acompañado a revisar la sala de comunicaciones, donde ella averiguó cómo funcionaba el radar, para comprobar que efectivamente no había nadie cerca de ellos, para finalmente esperar el anochecer en el exterior. No habían hablado mucho, casi nada a decir verdad, pero su mera presencia había mantenido los demonios alejados de su mente durante el día.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba solo de nuevo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, pegando la frente a la pared, el oxígeno se sintió pesado al entrar en sus pulmones. Extrañamente, sentía frío, pese a no haber encendido el ventilador de techo. Se habían acostado hacía más de una hora, y no había escuchado a Asuka gritar. Suponía que se sentía mejor, que comprobar que su vista había vuelto, había tranquilizado sus pesadillas.

Suspirando, Shinji giró hacia su izquierda, pegando la vista en la puerta de la habitación. Inexplicablemente, se había sentido mejor sentado en el piso del pasillo, con la espalda pegada a la habitación de Asuka, de lo que se sentía ahora, solo en la suya.

No quería estar solo. Pero no podía pedirle que compartieran el cuarto, pese a este tener dos camas, pues sabía que no era correcto, que ella no querría y que le ocasionaría un problema que podría culminar en que ella no quisiera pasar ni siquiera el día con él.

Con pesadez, cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Extrañaba su reproductor de música, de alguna manera, eso siempre le había hecho sentirse mejor, un poco menos solo, al menos.

Un ruido en el pasillo le hizo abrir los ojos, para ubicar a Asuka abriendo la puerta de su habitación, apenas iluminada por la luz blanca del pasillo, pudo detallar su silueta mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sin decir ni una palabra, se tumbó en la otra cama de la habitación. Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _ **Quizás ella sí se sentía igual de sola que él.**_

Debió quedársele mirando, porque al cabo de cinco minutos ella le habló.

' _¿Qué_ _me estás mirando, tercer elegido?'_

 _'Nada... lo siento'_

Los ojos azules de Asuka se cerraron, pero Shinji no desvió la mirada. Su rostro estaba casi tapado por la almohada, y la habitación era sumamente oscura con las luces apagadas, pero aun así, verla y simplemente saber que estaba allí, le hizo sentir mejor de lo que podía admitirle a ella. Con una sonrisa, sus ojos se cerraron también.

Lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación eran los suaves respiros de los dos. Pero la mente de Shinji seguía corriendo a mil por hora, había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero que temía pronunciar. Incapaz de aguantarse, habló antes de planear sus palabras.

' _Asuka…'_ dijo Shinji de repente, sintiéndose estúpido, habían pasado seguro casi 30 minutos de silencio, seguro estaba dormida.

' _¿_ _Uhm?'_

' _Lo lamento'_

' _Pensé que te dije que dejaras de disculparte'_

Los ojos azul índigo de Shinji se enfocaron a su izquierda con pesadez, entronándolos en la oscuridad. Tomando un poco de aire, negó con la cabeza. Tenía que decirlo, sentía miedo de que si tocaba el tema ella se iría a su cuarto. Pero, no podía aguantar la culpa ni un segundo más. No podía seguir mirándola a los ojos sin disculparse.

' _No me refiero a… Me refiero a lo que pasó. Lo que hice. Lo que te hice a ti. Lo lamento tanto…'_

Asuka giró el rostro hacia él, sin emitir ningún sonido.

' _Sé que sabes lo que hice… cuando estabas en el hospital'_

Asuka se tensó ante la mención. No esperaba que él tocara ese tema.

' _Tú…lo sabes… lo que hice…'_

Asuka no contestó. Shinji peleó con el nudo en la garganta para poder continuar. Tenía que lograr sacar las palabras ahora.

' _Lo lamento tanto… Sé que no es algo que puedas perdonar, no espero que lo hagas… pero quería decirte que me sentí tan enfermo conmigo mismo que vomité apenas salí… Estaba tan asqueado conmigo mismo que por eso quería morir… Me quedé ahí, esperando que los oficiales me mataran, porque no merecía existir…'_ las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, haciéndole parar por unos segundos _'Siempre pensé que era irrelevante, que era nada… pero lo que te hice a ti… es lo más horrible que jamás he hecho, y no podía soportar vivir sabiendo que lo hice… Me tardé tanto en ayudarte con el EVA porque no soportaba la idea de mirarte a la cara, yo no merecía mirarte a la cara…'_ un sollozo escapó de sus labios, y tuvo que secarse el rostro antes de continuar _'Cuando el tercer impacto ocurrió, quise acabar con todo porque nadie jamás iba a quererme, y yo no merecía que me quisiera nadie después de lo que hice contigo'_

Se hizo silencio por dos minutos, hasta que Shinji continuó.

' _No merezco existir en el mismo mundo que tú… y resulta que lo hago, ahora estamos aquí, solos y yo no merezco esto… sé que me odias, y lo entiendo, y no espero que me perdones… pero yo, soy un desastre total… Nunca pensé que podría hacer algo así, y de todas las personas, jamás pensé que terminaría dañándote a ti… Asuka, lo lamento tanto…'_

Asuka se encogió en la cama, casi en posición fetal, con la mirada a su derecha, analizando sus palabras. Esa no era la misma clase de disculpa que Shinji daba por reflejo, esa era una disculpa real. Los hombres siempre habían parecido pervertidos a sus ojos, y Shinji nunca había sido la excepción, ella asumía y hasta le divertía la idea de que era una musa recurrente en sus fantasías. Sin embargo, el muchacho que estaba frente a ella, le había parecido inofensivo desde que se conocieron. Pero no lo era, y eso lo había comprobado luchando a su lado. Aun así, nunca se imaginó que él podría hacer algo así, y suponía que él tampoco. Lo que había hecho era una violación contra ella en más de un sentido, pero conociendo el estado frágil mental de él, y todo lo que su culpa había terminado desencadenando, le impedían empeorar la situación.

 _ **Quizás ambos ya habían pasado por suficiente.**_

Con un instante de alivio, y una punzada de orgullo, volvió a evidenciar que sus instintos no estaban erróneos, quizás ella no fuera la causa de que Shinji accionara el apocalipsis, pero sí había tenido un rol importante para Shinji.

De un modo retorcido, macabro y enfermo, concluyó que sí era especial, después de todo.

' _Sé que lo sientes. No tienes que hundirte en la culpa a causa mía, no es lo peor que me ha pasado. Viviré, idiota pervertido'_ soltó de manera tajante.

Shinji suspiró, secando sus lágrimas, y abrazando su almohada en silencio. A una manera muy de ella, parecía haber aceptado sus disculpas. Tampoco se había ido. Suponía que eso era lo mejor que podía esperar de esa situación. Por ahora, era suficiente.

Nuevamente, lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación eran los suaves respiros de los dos.

 _'Shinji'_ llamó ella después de una hora de silencio, preguntándose si estaría despierto aún.

'¿ _Sí?'_

Asuka dudó por un instante, encogiéndose los hombros.

 _'No me gusta estar sola'_ explicó.

Shinji dudó por un segundo sobre el significado de la confesión.

 _'A mí tampoco'_ admitió el.

Shinji abrió los ojos nuevamente, para fijarlos en ella, lo estaba mirando.

 _'Aunque... He estado sola desde que murió mamá… He estado sola por lo que se siente desde siempre'_

 _'Yo también… Ni siquiera recordaba qué se sentía estar acompañado cuando llegué a Tokio III'_

Se hizo silencio por varios minutos más.

' _No quiero estar sola ya'_

Shinji se incorporó en la cama, mirándola con ojos muy abiertos. Preguntándose si estaría pidiéndole que se quedara con ella. Por un segundo pensó que la afirmación era estúpida, él no quería estar lejos de ella, por eso la había buscado en la instrumentación, por eso le había dicho que quería quedarse con ella. Asuka sabía cómo se sentía respecto a ella.

' _No tienes que estar sola si no quieres'_

Asuka se incorporó también por un momento, pensando si acaso se refería a que estaría con ella de ahora en adelante.

Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, y una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en los labios de los dos. Si decir una palabra más, ambos volvieron a acomodarse en sus respectivas camas y procedieron a dormir, un poco más ligeros que antes. Los ojos de ambos se cerraron, y sus pensamientos terminaron en el mismo lugar antes de dormirse.

 _ **Estaban un poco menos solos.**_

* * *

 **Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por ahora. Veamos qué tan fallido es este experimento en sus Reviews, o en la ausencia de los mismos jaja.**

 **Feliz 2016, EvaFans.**


	2. Laberinto de pesadillas

**Hola, hola. Realmente lo lamento. Soy una mala escritora que tuvo tres meses la mitad de este capítulo y no se motivaba a terminarlo. En verdad lamento mucho la espera, y asumo que nadie ya me lee, pero lo termine y dije: por qué no? Así que aquí estoy.**

 **No recibí muchos mensajes, pero fueron unos RR preciosos, con mucha substancia así que quiero agradecerles encarecidamente por eso. Este es un fandom difícil, escribir estos personajes es difícil, y me hicieron sentir que no fallo tan terriblemente.**

 **Gracias especiales a:**

 **Broken Clarity** amo que seas tan fiel de seguirme entre fandoms. Espero hacerle justicia, Eva no es fácil pero siempre ha sido mi anime favorito. Eva para mi es life changing, le tengo mucho respeto y por eso me daba miedo escribir estos personajes. Pero la pareja me encanta y aquí estoy. Gracias por leer!

 **Takkumi07** cuando me llegó tu RR fue cuando me había resignado a que nadie me leyera porque el único otro RR que tenía era de una lectora de otro fandom. Me devolviste la esperanza. Gracias por leer. Qué bueno que te gustara y espero estés para leer la continuación.

 **Van2015** mil gracias, de verdad que cuando escribo lo que más busco es crear personajes completos, me alegra mucho que creas que no me he salido de personaje. Mil gracias por leer.

 **Hamlet santiago** muchas gracias, espero poder seguirlo escribiendo si es que alguien me lee. Gracias por leer.

 **DarkyStar** Darkychan, otra fiel de un fandom vecino. Sé que yo tengo la culpa de tu nueva obsesión con Eva, y siempre dices palabras más amables de las que merezco. Mil gracias por ser tan linda conmigo.

 **Netokastillo** mil gracias, tardo pero llegó, espero que lo leas y te guste.

 **Misfits77** Ah, creo que sin lugar a dudas tu RR me hizo publicar. Fuiste más amable de lo que merezco. Honestamente sí, Asuka y Shinji son los personajes más complicados del anime, y probablemente del mundo anime en general, y me preocupaba mucho hacerlos IC y coherentes. He pasado años intentando analizarlos, y justificar sus acciones, por lo que me enfoco mucho en su modo de pensar, se me hace fascinante, y me alegra mucho que te gustara. Espero leas el capítulo y sea de tu agrado. Mil gracias por tus lindas no merecidas palabras.

 **Escribí escuchando Wires de Athlete. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Laberinto de pesadillas**

La oscuridad la rodeaba de una manera tan definitiva que podría jurar que la respiraba en sus pulmones. Entrando y congelando su alma en un total estado de extravío. El frío se metía en cada rincón de sus huesos, causándole un sentimiento perenne de encadenamiento.

Los ojos se Asuka subieron, pero era inútil, no podía ver nada. Nada frente a ella, nada por detrás. No existía arriba ni abajo, simplemente suspensión en un limbo vacío. Flotando corpóreamente en un punto indeterminando de ningún lugar.

Sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, abrazándose a sí misma con aprensión, pero ningún sentimiento de calidez emanaba de la acción.

No producía ninguna calidez abrazarse a sí misma, porque no había ninguna calidez en su interior.

Asuka Langley Soryu, la chica que había prometido no llorar jamás, estaba tan vacía por dentro como los lagrimales que se negaba a utilizar.

Era lo que le pasaba a los niños que no sabían jugar con los demás, los niños que se acostumbraban a la independencia, los que se acostumbraban a la soledad. No había suficiente calidez en ella ni siquiera para consolarse sola en medio de la nada, oscura y fría. Y ella siempre estaría sola.

Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida rodeada de gente. Médicos, profesores, mentores. Todos los cuales la llenaban de elogios por su inteligencia y habilidades.

 _Asuka es lista, Asuka es un genio, Asuka es un prodigio, Asuka es especial._

Entonces, ella se esforzó, en seguir siendo todas esas cosas. Tenía que ser la mejor, como su madre, porque si dejaba de serlo por sólo un segundo todos la verían como la veía su padre. Como un estorbo.

Parecer ser perfecta era agotador, pero no imposible. Podía hacerlo siempre y cuando mantuviera a todos a una distancia prudencial. Su personalidad siempre ayudaba en eso, su carácter egocéntrico y agresivo nunca permitía demasiadas atenciones de la gente.

Si se quedaban, podrían verla. Si se quedaban sabrían la verdad.

 _Asuka no es lista, Asuka no es un genio, Asuka no es un prodigio, Asuka no es especial._ Asuka en verdad, es un desastre. Una masa de pedazos rotos, con muchas palabras para poca substancia, empaquetada en un alma negra y aislada por muros que nunca dejaría a nadie cruzar.

Perpetuamente, ella se sentía encerrada en una caja de cristal, suspendida en un espacio infinito de oscuridad. Demasiado lejos para que alguien la alcanzara, demasiado incapaz de consolarse ella misma.

Siempre en medio de soledad, queriendo ser el centro del universo. Entumecida en un lugar donde nadie podía alcanzarla.

Sintió su rostro contraerse, y el aire atorarse en su garganta. Podía sentir la oscuridad presionándole los muros. Amenazando con devorarla por fin.

' _No…'_ su voz se atoró en algún lugar de su garganta, y sus manos se extendieron a fijarse en las paredes de cristal.

Algo se movió, y de pronto ya no estaba suspendida, ahora estaba cayendo con rapidez y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se cerraron y aguardó el impacto que nunca llegó. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, estaba en un pasillo clínico con poca iluminación. Era un pasillo de hospital, estaba segura, había visitado demasiados hospitales en su vida para no reconocerlo a primera vista. Sin embargo, este era diferente. No había puertas de habitaciones a los lados. Sólo una puerta al final del corredor, medio abierta y con un haz de luz rojizo iluminando sobre el piso grisáceo.

Conocía esa puerta.

' _Mamá…'_

Sabía que estaba detrás de esa puerta, y sin embargo no parecía ser capaz de detenerse, pues antes de saberlo ya avanzaba casi corriendo hacia ella. Pero por más que corría no podía alcanzar la puerta.

' _Mamá… Mamá…'_

Continuó corriendo, pero la puerta parecía alejarse de ella cada vez más. Las luces de neón, hacían sombras abstractas sobre las paredes, casi burlándose de ella al pasar. Las sombras se movían a su alrededor, y aun así ella no podía. Ella estaba atrapada. Eventualmente, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo que resonó por el pasillo.

El piso del pasillo había desaparecido, bajo su cuerpo sólo podía ver la oscuridad esperando devorarla, las paredes del pasillo comenzaron a llenarse de más sombras hasta que ella pudo sentirla sosteniendo sus muñecas y sus tobillos, halándola hacia abajo, con una punzada de pánico, sus ojos azules, subieron con rapidez únicamente para ver la puerta al final cerrarse y desaparecer.

' _Mamá…'_

Asuka intentó pelear contra las manos invisibles, sin éxito, sintió su cuerpo hundirse sin remedio y su visión quedar completamente negra. Logró zafar las manos de sus muñecas, en un intento desesperado de escapar, se concentró en liberar sus tobillos hasta que un par de manos más fuertes, brillantes en la oscuridad, se cerró sobre su garganta, quitándole la respiración. Sus manos blancas se cerraron en el nuevo par, eran más fuertes que las suyas, y en cuestión de segundos sintió como el aire dejaba de llegar por completo. Con pánico, se retorció peleando con más fuerza, sentía los remanentes de su conciencia desapareciendo. Todo acabaría pronto.

Sus ojos subieron por el par de manos resplandecientes, y lo último que vio antes de sucumbir fue un frío par de ojos azules.

' _¡Shinji!_

Asuka despertó incorporándose con rapidez, y llevándose ambas manos al cuello. Su respiración estaba acelerada de una manera que le causaba un profundo dolor en el pecho, estaba sudando, pese a sentir mucho frío y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de manera espontánea. Sus dedos se cerraron de manera involuntaria alrededor de su garganta, apretando y haciéndole soltar un leve sollozo por los labios. Sus ojos se enfocaron con lentitud, seguía en la habitación del refugio.

' _Estoy aquí'_ la voz de Shinji había sido suave, como un susurro, estaba de pie justo al lado de ella, y sus ojos no se parecían en nada a los que acababa de ver, pero eso no evitó el salto de sorpresa, y el instinto de alejarse de él que la hizo pegarse a la pared.

' _Aléjate de mí'_ su voz había sonado casi dolorosa, y el muchacho retrocedió en seguida, marchándose hasta su lado de la habitación, sin decir una palabra, pero no retiró su mirada de ella.

Asuka respiró con dificultad, enderezándose con la espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Sus manos bajaron con lentitud de su cuello, y se fijaron sobre su regazo. Su garganta estaba seca, y le costó unos minutos dejar de temblar y regularizar los latidos de su corazón.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no había pasado diez años llorando sin lágrimas como para empezar a soltarlas ahora frente a Shinji Ikari.

' _¿Estás bien?'_

Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez al sonido de su voz. Sonaba asustado, y en realidad no podía culparlo, su garganta le dolía lo suficiente para saber que había gritado por bastante tiempo antes de despertar, un dolor leve también le cosquillaba los brazos, lo cual probablemente quería decir que él había intentado retenerla de tener un arranque violento que culminara lastimándola. Él había tenido que hacer eso antes, y ella lo había hecho con él también. Pero la mera idea de saber que la había tocado mientras tenía pesadillas que lo involucraban a él, la hacía sentir muy molesta. No pudo evitar preguntarse si las pesadillas de él la involucraban a ella, probablemente así era.

La seguía mirando, suponía que estaba esperando una respuesta. De manera consciente, Asuka sabía que no estaba preguntándole por mal, pero la pregunta le molestó de sobremanera.

 _ **¿Cómo se suponía que estuviera bien? ¡Ninguno de los dos estaría jamás bien!**_

Sin decir nada, la muchacha se puso de pie, y sin cruzar la mirada con él salió del cuarto.

* * *

Por supuesto que estaba teniendo pesadillas con él. En un nivel inconsciente siempre había sabido eso, pero alguna parte de su mente lo había protegido de llegar a esa realización de una manera consciente. Sentía que ya lo sabía, pero aun así algo dentro de su pecho se estrujaba ante esa realización.

 _¿Acaso era siquiera posible que Asuka tuviera miedo de él?_

Sonaba perfectamente lógico para cualquiera que hubiese estado en lado contrario a un ataque poseer un nivel de miedo natural frente a su atacante. Habría sido de esperarse una reacción al instinto de sobrevivencia humano.

Pero, esta era Asuka Langley Soryu, prodigio y piloto elite… Él ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo se podría sentir el miedo en alguien tan fuerte como ella.

Miedo era algo que Shinji Ikari conocía a la perfección. Era algo tan natural y presente en su vida como el rechazo de su padre, algo que quizás no mostraba durante cada hora de cada día, pero siempre lo acosaba en la sombra dispuesto a manifestarse, un sentimiento tan perenne que ya el casi no notaba cuando sus acciones eran guiadas por él.

Shinji constantemente evitaba el contacto humano a causa del miedo al abandono. Continuamente evitaba discutir, por miedo a perder su utilidad. Evadía realizar conexiones emocionales con la gente por miedo a ser lastimado. Pero, probablemente, su miedo más grande era tener esperanza.

Las manos del muchacho se cerraron alrededor del material de la sabana en su cama, aún no había desviado la mirada de la puerta cerrada por la que había desaparecido Asuka.

Estaba acostumbrado al miedo, desearía poder decirle que la entendería en el suyo. Pero eso no era del todo cierto.

Asuka era diferente a él. Sólo recordaba haber oído miedo en la voz de Asuka una vez, durante el ataque del 15vo ángel que invadió su psique. Esa era la única vez. No recordaba haber escuchado miedo de parte suya en ninguna otra batalla, ni cuando estuvo a punto de hundirse en un volcán con su Eva, ni cuando fue atacada por la serie Eva de SEELE, ni cuando tuvo que aguantar el ácido cayendo sobre ella en los cuarteles de NERV. Asuka era valiente, y sólo el ataque a su mente había logrado asustarla. En esa oportunidad, él había sido forzado a escuchar sus gritos y esperar que Ayanami la rescatara.

Asuka nunca fue la misma después de eso. Como ese ángel hubiese roto algo dentro de ella. No estaba seguro de qué pudo ser, o por qué la cambió tanto, pero sí sabía que Asuka había cambiado ese día. Había oído a Misato decir que había sido un ataque psicológico, que los ángeles intentaban entender la mente humana. Shinji se preguntó si eso era lo único que asustaba a Asuka, lo que sea que se escondía en las lagunas de su mente. De ser así, entonces, él sí podría entender su miedo después de todo.

Le sonaba casi ridículo que Asuka tuviera miedo de él, ella tenía entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, muy superior al suyo, por eso podía mover su Eva de una manera que él jamás podría. Estaba seguro de que podría matarlo si quisiera. Pero aun así él la había atacado, aun si ella no se había defendido, era lógico que no confiara en él.

 _ **Era lógico que jamás confiaría en él.**_

Era una epifanía razonable pero dolorosa. Ella era importante para él, aun sin ser capaz de decírselo, o tener idea de cómo ayudarla con sus pesadillas cuando ni siquiera era capaz de batallar contra las suyas.

Suspirando, él se levantó también, encaminándose a la cocina, decidió preparar el desayuno. Al pasar por el baño pudo escuchar el agua en la ducha, Asuka había convertido ese en uno de sus rituales más repetitivos para lidiar con las pesadillas. Él no podía recordar si era algo que ocurría en Tokio 3, mientras vivieron juntos, pero la cantidad de tiempo que estaban pasando juntos ahora le daba más rango a estudiar el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

Mientras comenzó a picar los vegetales, repasó en los últimos dos días. Asuka había pasado la mayor parte de ellos en la sala de control estudiando el radar en búsqueda de señales de vida externa, sin encontrar nada, ayer apenas se había sentido tan frustrada que había dado un puñetazo en la pared. Él comenzaba a decepcionarse también, quizás Ayanami y Kaworu le habían mentido, o quizás simplemente la mayoría de la gente prefería una felicidad falsa a una realidad dolorosa. Tenía que admitir que era tentador, la idea de entregarse a construir un mundo perfecto, aún si todo era producto de su imaginación, aún si ningún sentimiento sería real.

Ese era el motivo más recurrente en sus pesadillas. Pese a que las de Asuka parecían incluir escenas violentas, sus pesadillas incluían el resonar de miles de voces en sus oídos, reclamándole y culpándole por haber condenado sus destinos. La imagen de Ayanami, como un Dios del juicio final, que bajaba de los cielos y lo arrastraba al mar de LCL.

Shinji dio un respingo, soltando el cuchillo y respirando con dificultad. Aún podía escuchar la voz de Misato en el sueño de la noche anterior, envuelta por una luz floreciente en medio de un mar anaranjado. Flotando sobre las calmadas aguas como una aparición fantasmal.

' _Morí por tu culpa, por darte una oportunidad de unirte a Asuka en batalla, para que salvaras el mundo… ¿Qué hiciste con la oportunidad que te di, Shinji? Destruiste a la humanidad. Los individuos ya no existen, son todos una masa amorfa de nada y todo es tu culpa'_

' _No. Pueden volver, Ayanami dijo…'_

' _No podemos volver. Nunca vamos a volver'_

' _No. No es verdad. Asuka pudo salir'_

' _Tú sacaste a Asuka del mar de LCL. Sólo a Asuka. Condenaste a todos los demás'_

' _No. Ustedes pueden salir'_

' _¿Entonces por qué estás solo con ella? ¿Realmente crees que después de empujarte a luchar como lo hice, no habría salido ya de la nada, si pudiera?'_

' _No lo sé…'_

' _No podemos salir. Estamos atrapados porque eso decidiste'_

Shinji apoyó las manos en el estante, aguantando la respiración. Sentía sus ojos a punto de fallarle, pero no quería que la chica lo volviese a encontrar llorando. Con una mano temblorosa, frotó sus ojos con vehemencia, sin poder evitar un sollozo que escapó sus labios. Intentaba convencerse de que eso eran pesadillas, pero bien podrían ser mensajes reales, quizás sí estaban atrapados, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Quizás él sí había acabado con la humanidad.

Un ruido le hizo voltear y encontrar a Asuka secando su cabello con una toalla, no estaba mirándolo, y él volvió a cortar, temeroso de hacer algo que la molestara. Terminó de preparar la comida en silencio, y comieron de la misma manera, sin compartir ni siquiera una mirada entre ambos. Al culminar, Shinji tomó los platos y Asuka desapareció con destino a la sala de control. Él la siguió pasados unos minutos, la encontró frente al radar, con sus ojos azules totalmente fijos en la luz parpadeante que se movía en forma circular.

' _Quizás nadie va a regresar…'_ soltó de repente, como un susurro involuntario.

' _Lo siento…'_

Soltó la disculpa antes de poder evitarlo, y el rayo de ira que cruzó los ojos de Asuka le dijo que había cometido un error. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada, sólo apretó las manos, y volvió a fijarse en el radar, por varios minutos en total silencio.

' _Al diablo'_ anunció de repente, colocándose de pie.

Shinji observó en total confusión, mientras salía de la sala de control, tirando la puerta. Para el momento en que la alcanzó, estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada, bajo la escalera, presionando un panel de control en la pared.

' _¿Qué haces?'_ preguntó Shinji, inseguro.

' _Tiene que haber un vehículo de transporte en este maldito refugio, y lo voy a encontrar'_

Sus cejas subieron, mientras analizaba sus palabras. Ciertamente tendría razón, si el refugio estaba equipado con ropa, comida, agua y electricidad, debía contar con un vehículo, pero él ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarse dónde podía estar o cómo podrían llevarlo a la superficie, y aun peor, como manejarlo.

' _Me voy a volver loca en estas cuatro paredes, necesito salir'_ dijo Asuka mientras analizaba el manual del refugio con una mano, y presionaba botones en el panel con la otra.

Para ser un refugio relativamente pequeño, contaba con bastantes paneles ocultos en las paredes. Asuka encontró 20, y en todos presionó el código de emergencia sin éxito. Habían conseguido cuartos ocultos con más almacenaje de comida seca, con equipos médicos más avanzados, un cuarto de lavandería con ropa extra, e incluso un gabinete repleto de medicinas prescritas en el que Asuka tomó un frasco de pastillas para dormir. También habían localizado un cuarto más lujoso, con sillones de cuero y una biblioteca, con una sala de reuniones en una mesa redonda.

No fue hasta el final de la tarde, cuando Asuka finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Junto a la enfermería, en un panel falso, protegido por un código de 40 dígitos que combinaba el código en el manual con su número de empleador NERV. Era una habitación relativamente pequeña y sólo contaba con dos vehículos: una motocicleta y un pequeño auto tipo escarabajo.

' _Lo sabía'_

Shinji iba a preguntar como pretendía sacarlo de la habitación, cuando Asuka caminó hasta el medio del salón, en medio de los dos vehículos, alzando un control remoto pequeño de color negro. Después de marcar un código diferente en él, una puerta trampilla se abrió al fondo, dejando una estela de arena mientras la puerta se alzaba para revelar una rampa que se abrió paso entre la tierra. Ambos fueron golpeados por la brillante luz del sol, mientras observaban la rampa alzarse hasta la superficie.

El rostro de Asuka se iluminó con una sonrisa, mientras oscilaba la vista entre la moto y el automóvil.

' _Supongo que un automóvil no será problema para el invencible Shinji Ikari'_

El muchacho dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, mirando el vehículo con ojos desorbitado.

' _No puedo conducir'_

' _Aburrido'_

Asuka corrió hacia la pared tomando las llaves del escarabajo, sin perder tiempo entró en el auto y encendió el motor. Shinji la vio empujar los pedales con los pies sin lograr ningún movimiento en el vehículo.

' _¿Sabes manejar?'_

' _Manejamos armas de destrucción masiva de 500 toneladas, idiota, esto no debería ser problema'_

Shinji alzó la ceja derecha observándola por la puerta entre abierta mientras seguía probando los pedales.

' _¡El freno de mano, por supuesto!'_ exclamó, al tiempo que lo retiraba y el auto daba un violento salto hacia adelante _'¡Maldición!'_

Asuka frunció el ceño, mientras estudiaba los pedales por unos segundos. Ubicando el freno en el pedal del medio y el acelerador en el derecho.

' _¿Qué hace este?'_ preguntó señalando el de la izquierda. Shinji se encogió los hombros _'Al diablo'_ presionó el acelerador hasta el tope pero, pese al ruido, el auto no se movió, y ella pareció entender el problema _'Sincrónico, entonces la palanca…'_

El auto aceleró con rapidez hacia adelante, ocasionando que la puerta se cerrara, mientras Asuka frenaba antes de chocar contra la pared. Con dificultad giró el volante hacia su derecha, encaminando el vehículo por la rampa. El auto dio un salto, apagándose en tres oportunidades, hasta que Asuka logró sacarlo a la superficie. Shinji la siguió caminando, observándola mientras el auto volvía a apagarse. La pelirroja maldijo varias veces en lo que él asumió era alemán, mientras el auto volvía a arrancar, y a apagarse súbitamente. Le tomó casi media hora dominar el movimiento, pero una vez que dominó el punto de arranque, pudo mover el auto sin problemas.

Los ojos de Asuka brillaban con un matiz conocido de satisfacción, muy parecido al que tenía sobre su Evangelion, y en silencio Shinji comprendió que así ella había peleado sus demonios anteriormente.

De repente, detuvo el auto frente a él alzando las cejas y presionando el botón del control para cerrar la trampilla del refugio.

' _Arriba'_

Le tomó un instante comprender que le estaba hablando a él.

' _¿A dónde vamos?'_

' _¿Importa?'_

Shinji analizó su pregunta, negando lentamente con la cabeza, en realidad no importaba en absoluto. Se metió en el asiento de copiloto y la observó arrancar. Asuka subió el vehículo a la carretera y aceleró perdiéndose en el camino por el cual habían llegado al refugio. Él supo entonces a donde iba, y pasada casi una hora lo comprobó, cuando ella se estacionó cerca de la playa anaranjada de LCL de la cual habían emergido. Sus ojos se movieron por la costa de manera automática, en busca de alguna señal de vida.

 _ **No había ninguna.**_

El agua anaranjada se balanceaba débilmente con la brisa, como si nada la hubiese disturbado jamás. Ambos salieron del auto, Shinji caminó por la orilla de la playa de LCL, mientras ella se mantuvo sentada en la capota del vehículo. Ninguno de los dos habló por más de una hora, con la vista pegada al agua como si la voluntad de su mente pudiese de algún modo obligar a alguien a salir.

" _ **Alguien… alguien… quién sea… alguien… por favor…"**_ suplicaba Shinji en su mente, apretando los puños. Rezando, sin saber cómo hacerlo, a entidades divinas en las que nunca había creído, para que alguien, quien fuera, saliera del mar y caminara hacia ellos.

En ese momento, hasta le habría alegrado oír la voz de su padre, con tal de tener alguna prueba de que él no había condenado la humanidad a su extinción. Con tal de tener alguna esperanza de que no todo había terminado. De que él, Shinji Ikari, no había condenado a Asuka Langley Soryu a existir en un planeta enorme donde sólo él podía acompañarla.

A él no le importaría, pasar el resto de su vida comiendo en silencio frente a ella. Por muy egoísta que sonara para el destino de la humanidad, para él sería suficiente. Pero Asuka seguramente lo abandonaría, prefiriendo estar sola antes que a su lado. Ni siquiera podía decir que no lo merecía, en retrospectiva, su peor castigo había sido buscar a Asuka en el mar de almas en pena que era ahora la humanidad, quizás si la hubiera dejado allí ella estaría mejor. Después de todo, él era el que merecía el castigo de pasar la eternidad en completo aislamiento.

Él era quien destruía todo con lo que entraba en contacto.

" _ **Alguien… alguien… quién sea… alguien… por favor…"**_

Pero nadie llegó. No ese día. Ni el día después de ese. Ni el que le siguió.

* * *

Shinji había perdido la esperanza. Incapaz de encontrar ningún modo de manejar el hecho de que todo era su culpa, había comenzado a sumirse en un nuevo ciclo de depresión.

Ya no podía soportar los gritos de Asuka en las noches, sus pesadillas comenzaban a ser la peor tortura para él. A ella le estaba doliendo existir, y él tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera allí. No sabía por qué, y ella no había dicho nada más al respecto, pero estaba convencido de que era su culpa. Ella estaba ahí porque él había sido un cobarde, intentando escudar su decisión con la de la muchacha que había dejado morir.

Quizás sólo debería dejar de desperdiciar comida en él. Quizás sólo debería lanzarse del tope de un edificio y ahogarse en el mar de LCL. Quizás sólo debía huir de nuevo lejos de la única persona viviente a la que aún podía lastimar. Quizás sólo debería desaparecer. Quizás debió pedir a Ayanami y Kaworu un mundo donde él fuera el único condenado a existir en viscoso líquido naranja. Quizás sólo debía cortarse él mismo el cuello con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina. Ciertamente, Asuka no lo necesitaba, y probablemente estaría mejor con él.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta la cama de ella, donde estaba garabateando en un cuaderno de bitácora, con una mirada resuelta en los ojos. La admiró por eso, no era posible que se sintiera mucho mejor que él o más esperanzada siquiera, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego incandescente que él nunca había sentido en los suyos.

Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que su determinación provenía de un deseo ardiente a no estar sola con él. Probablemente eso era cierto.

' _Bueno, vamos'_ anunció de repente Asuka, levantándose de la cama y estirándose con pereza.

Shinji clavó los ojos en ella, sus cicatrices se veían mucho mejor, su cabello aún estaba húmedo de la ducha, suelto, cayendo unos mechones sobre sus ojos. Estaba vestida exactamente igual a él con la única opción disponible de ropa en el refugio, unos jeans azules y una camisa gris. Aun así, se veía más hermosa de lo que él siquiera consideraba posible.

' _¿Por qué estás mirándome como un imbécil?'_ preguntó, alzando una ceja con molestia, pero sin ningún rastro de molestia real en su voz.

' _Ah… sólo estaba pensando en cómo sigues tan determinada después de tantos días sin señales de nada… eres muy fuerte, tanto más que yo'_

' _Dime algo que no sepa'_ la muchacha le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta.

Shinji se mantuvo sentado en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas.

' _Idiota, dije que nos vamos'_

Ella lo esperó desde la puerta pero él no se movió, dudando. No quería volver a pasar otro día frente a la orilla de la playa que parecía burlarse de él sin remedio.

' _Yo… preferiría no ir'_

Asuka giró hacia él alzando las cejas con molestia.

' _¿De qué diablos estás hablando?'_

' _¿Puedes… ir tu sola?'_

Shinji soltó la pregunta casi como un susurro pero estuvo seguro de que ella oyó a la perfección. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en el suelo hasta que la sintió acercarse, con cierto temor levantó los ojos a tiempo para observarla tomarlo de la muñeca y halarlo para que se levantara.

' _Dije, vamos'_

Lo haló con fuerza, y él no tuvo voluntad de resistirla. Antes de saberlo ya estaba en el automóvil con ella conduciendo. Alcanzaron la playa más rápido de lo normal, porque Asuka había apretado el acelerador a todo lo que daba. Al llegar empujó a Shinji afuera, quien se sentó en la arena sin decir ni una palabra.

Podía escucharla respirar de manera acelerada, sabía que estaba molesta, y se sentía como el ojo del huracán a punto de explotar cerca de ella. Sin embargo, esta vez fue ella la que se alejó a la orilla y lo dejó solo junto al auto. Shinji no prestó mucha atención a lo que hacía hasta que la vio pateando las tumbas que él había construido para sus compañeros en NERV. Pateando la arena con tanta fuerza que voló por el aire, y no se detuvo hasta que quedó plano. Empezó por la tumba de su padre, siguió con la del comandante Fuyutsuki y la de la doctora Akagi. Se detuvo por unos segundos, antes de proceder a realizar lo mismo con los tres técnicos del puente. Shinji se puso de pie cuando la vio frente a la tumba de Misato.

Ella cruzó la mirada con él por un segundo, antes de patear la tumba.

' _Asuka…esa es de Misato…'_ llamó al tiempo que la alcanzaba.

' _¿Y qué?'_

Shinji la observó sin saber exactamente qué contestar. Él quería a Misato, era su guardián y la única figura adulta que le había mostrado el menor signo de cariño desde que tenía memoria. Misato era guardián de los dos, habían vivido juntos desde que toda esa pesadilla había comenzado. No le importaba si acababa con las demás tumbas, pero esta era de Misato. Suspirando, sacó el collar en forma de cruz de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo frente a ella.

' _Por favor, no hagas eso'_

Un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Asuka evidenció más el cambio en su mirada.

' _Oh, claro, porque amas a Misato. Misato la protectora del invencible Shinji Ikari. Supongo que si yo fuera la mascota de Misato también me aferraría ese pedazo viejo de metal'_

Shinji cerró la mano derecha alrededor del collar, pero no dijo nada.

' _Tuvimos una guardiana muy diferente, Shinji. Tú tuviste una que se preocupaba por lo que te pasaba. Que se negó a salir de NERV cuando estuviste cautivo en tu Eva, que se derrumbó completamente cuando pensó que te perdió'_

Shinji alzó la mirada sin entender.

' _Cuando yo perdí mi utilidad y me fui… ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que alguien se preocupó en buscarme? Tú escapaste y en horas todo NERV estaba trayéndote de vuelta. Yo no era útil, y tu preciada Misato ni siquiera intentó encontrarme… Menudo guardián es cuando no incluye al invencible Shinji Ikari… ¿Crees que le importó que perdiera la voluntad de vivir o siquiera fue a verme al hospital? Supongo que la Misato en tu cabeza es mejor persona que el resto de los malditos que nos soltó al campo de batalla sin tener información sobre qué hacíamos en realidad. Pero para mí, todos son iguales'_

Shinji no contestó, aguantando la respiración, desarmado por sus palabras, colocó el collar de vuelta en su bolsillo y le dio la espalda.

' _¿Qué? ¿No vas a defender a tu preciosa Misato, idiota?'_

Shinji negó con la cabeza. Asuka cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alzando las cejas.

' _Wow… tu resolución no dura ni un segundo. Pensé que al menos intentarías darme algún argumento'_

Por varios minutos Shinji no dijo nada, tomando un poco de aire comenzó a murmurar.

' _Misato me envió a salvarte, fui yo quien no llegó a tiempo'_

' _Lo sé, pero eso no lo hizo por mí'_

Shinji asintió, desviando la vista hacia el mar de LCL. Asuka suspiró, entendiendo que no diría nada más.

' _Odio estás tumbas, es como si ya te rendiste'_

Asuka giró hacia el agua, frunciendo el ceño.

' _No van a volver, Asuka…'_

Ella giró hacia él alzando las cejas.

' _Y sabes esto como un hecho, por lo visto'_

' _No van a volver… yo… yo… los maté. A todos. Todos están muertos. Es mi culpa… nadie va a salir de allí. Jamás'_ susurró, y sintió su cuerpo comenzar a temblar _'Todo es mi culpa. Acabé con la humanidad. Acabé con todo. Accioné el proyecto de instrumentalización humana y no hay vuelta atrás. Ese líquido naranja, el LCL eso es todo lo que queda del mundo…_ _¡_ _yo hice eso! Porque soy débil y estúpido, y sólo quería que alguien me quisiera y como no pude encontrarlo… condené a todo el mundo a vivir en una mentira, en la nada, y ahora estoy aquí… y tú…'_ giró hacia ella, aguantando la respiración _'es mi culpa que tú estés aquí'_

Asuka lo miró en silencio.

' _Fui un cobarde, tenía miedo, pensé que si tú me decías que hacer… No… eso no es del todo cierto… Yo… yo…yo quería…'_ sus ojos se clavaron en Asuka, y ardían desesperados de soltar las lágrimas que se había estado guardando por tantos días _'Yo quería verte a ti, yo quería quedarme contigo, yo quería estar contigo… y por esto estás aquí. Por eso tienes que vivir esta pesadilla a mi lado. Porque no sólo fui cobarde, fui egoísta y estúpido… Asuka… todo esto es mi culpa, el que debería estar en ese LCL para jamás retornar soy yo, pero sentí tanto odio por mí mismo que terminé desencadenándolo en los demás y ya no sé cómo revertirlo…_ _¡_ _no lo sé!…'_

Sus piernas flaquearon, y sintió deseos de lanzarse al suelo, pero no lo hizo, mantuvo la vista en ella que sorprendentemente seguía oyéndolo en silencio.

' _Y ahora me odias, tú me odias, quizás siempre lo has hecho pero ahora debes odiarme mucho más y todos los demás están muertos… Misato…'_ su vista bajó a la mano que sostenia el collar, sacándolo nuevamente del bolsillo _'Misato no va a volver…'_

Apretando el collar, se enderezó lanzándolo al líquido de LCL tan lejos como pudo, para finalmente derrumbarse de rodillas en la arena, dejando las manos apretando los granos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

' _Nadie va a volver. Todo es mi culpa. Los maté porque nadie jamás iba a quererme… y ahora nadie jamás lo hará… parece justo que sea mi castigo, pero no para los demás. Yo soy el que debería estar muerto'_

Shinji dejó escapar las lágrimas sin ningún tipo de pudor dentro de él, temblando entre sollozos. Asuka lo observó por varios minutos sin decir nada, no tenía experiencia ayudando a alguien a sentirse mejor. Se le hacía antinatural que estuviera llorando de esa manera frente a ella. Además que en parte tenía razón.

' _Yo no te odio'_ dijo al final, agachándose frente a él. Un sorprendido Shinji alzó su mirada hacia ella, sintiendo un rayo de esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo formarse dentro de él. Quiso aceptarlo, y sentirse mejor, pero no pudo.

' _¿Cómo es posible que no me odies? Te hice más daño a ti que a cualquiera de los demás'_

Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Asuka de una manera fija, su llanto deteniéndose de golpe. Asuka suavizó la mirada antes de contestar.

' _No lo sé… quizás porque estás igual de roto que yo. Quizás porque siento que puedes entender. Quizás porque yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Quizás porque al final del día nos parecemos más de lo que cualquiera de los dos está decidido a admitir. No lo sé, escoge uno'_

Shinji se enderezó, manteniéndose de rodillas.

' _¿Cómo podríamos parecernos? Tú eres tan fuerte. Siempre estás lista para levantarte y seguir luchando, y yo…'_

' _La fortaleza es relativa y no siempre es lo que parece… ¿Recuerdas como estaba en el hospital?'_ Shinji asintió, alejando los recuerdos de esa visita de su mente _'Así me encontraron los agentes de la Sección dos. Con ninguna voluntad dentro hasta que estuve a punto de morir en mi Eva y decidí que en verdad no quería morir. Quizás no me hunda tan seguido como tú, pero me hundí más profundo cuando lo hice'_

Shinji la observó en completo silencio.

' _Sé lo que se siente querer morir. Sé lo que se siente que a nadie le importa. Sé lo que se siente que te dejen de lado. Sé… cómo te sientes, Shinji'_

Los ojos de Shinji se expandieron con sorpresa. Observó los de ella con atención, encontrando total sinceridad en sus palabras.

Asuka se enderezó, levantándose y mirándolo desde arriba, iluminada con el sol de fondo casi parecía una deidad impartiendo juicio a los mortales.

' _Aún no sabemos qué pasó, de hecho no sabes si alguien va a volver o no, y quizás deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos por eso'_ razonó girando el rostro hacia el mar de LCL _'Esto definitivamente es tu culpa, y quizás si extinguiste la humanidad…'_ dijo con seriedad, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto altivo ' _¿y si lo hiciste qué?'_

' _¿Uh?'_

' _¿Qué de bueno hizo el mundo jamás por ti?'_ preguntó _'La humanidad no era algo tan maravilloso, para empezar'_

Sin decir nada más giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el auto. Shinji se mantuvo de rodillas con la vista clavada en la orilla por unos segundos, antes de levantarse y seguirla, sin poder evitar repetir sus palabras como un mantra en su cabeza.

En realidad, _¿Qué había hecho la humanidad por él?_

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero mensajes si es que aún tengo algún lector.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
